la amenaza valquiria, datos y informacion
by cartman6x61
Summary: datos informativos donde se explicara todo lo referente sobre la avanzada tecnologia de las valquirias, sus origenes, miembros y demas cosas para tener conocimiento por si algun dia os toca ser victima de su conquist dimensional.
1. Chapter 1

_**LA AMENAZA VALQUIRIA**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: sus orígenes**_

 _ **Se cuenta en las antiguas historias, que el origen de las valquirias fue producto de una sed de venganza que la actual líder absoluta crazy axe "**_ art/Crazy-Axe-466848849 _ **" tuvo hace miles de años en el pasado, por aquella época, ella era la princesa de la tribu de las ponis amazonas "ponis de las 3 razas del tamaños igual o superiores a los alicornios" y era la segunda al mando de la tribu seguida por su madre y reina de la tribu, de nombre flaming axe "**_ art/Flaming-Axe-489907192 _ **"**_

 _ **Un buen día, apareció por arte de magia en la tribu una criatura equina de aspecto demoniaco tan grande como las yeguas amazonas y amenazante con su pelaje negro, crin roja, sus patas blancas, ojos amarillos y filosos cual reptil, el cual nada más ver a la líder Pegaso de la tribu, se le insinuó de pasar un buen rato, aunque tanto ella como el resto de la tribu ya estaban en plan de ataque por el hecho de ser un macho y más aún un macho con aspecto demoniaco, flaming axe intento dar su primer movimiento de ataque con una de sus hachas, pero la criatura rápidamente la sometió con su magia al igual que toda la tribu entera, pero su hija, se lanzo tambien para salvar a su madre, pero antes de recibir el primer golpe de su hacha, facilmente fue desarmada y usando su propia hacha le hizo un gran corte sangrante en su frente y de paso darle un golpe fuerte en su cara saltandole un diente para luego ser sometida tambien con su magia, y antes los ojos de su hija, fue violada brutalmente por horas para finalmente ya por aburrimiento la descuartizo usando las propias hachas de la reina y ya pensando ir a por la siguiente, pero en ese mismo momento de igual forma que apareció, desapareció por arte de magia dejando libre a toda la tribu y a una muy traumada y triste Pegaso que con toda la furia jura encontrar a la criatura y exterminar a él y a todo los machos que se ponga en su camino.**_

 _ **Días después, tras ser curada su herida dejando una cicatriz que recorre por toda su frente y sin uno de sus dientes superiores, en un paseo por el bosque pensando en cómo encontrar a la criatura, por causa del destino "o por accidente" termina encontrando una especie de ruinas antiguas de aspecto metálico bajo tierra, encontrándose con artefactos raros y desconocidos para ella, y guiándose por una especie de presentimiento "y por una especie de voz en el ambiente" hasta terminar en donde la voz era más claro y haciendo caso de las indicaciones de la voz, hizo activar de nuevo todo el lugar logrando saber que la voz es en realidad una especie de inteligencia artificial llamado "SHODAN" y que fue traído ahí hace milenios por una antigua civilización conocida como los "ponis celestes" pero que acabo extinguiéndose por una enfermedad que solo a ellos los afectaron y como agradecimiento de que la volviera a activarla le ayudaría a ella en lo que sea necesario y además dándoles todo el conocimiento tecnológico de los celestes.**_

 _ **Tras pensarlo un rato y finalmente aceptar su propuesta, fue guiada hasta un sitio de la instalación donde le indico tumbarse en una fría mesa de metal mientras un rayo láser fue disparado a su frente donde le fue llenado de todo el conocimiento de los antiguos celestes además de coordenadas de más instalaciones abandonadas de los celestes y sobretodo de la ciudad principal.**_

 _ **Tras tener todo el conocimiento en su poder, ya tenía idea de cómo iniciar su búsqueda y al mismo tiempo conquista de todo los reinos del mundo y encontrar al maldito asesino de su madre.**_

 _ **Y así, durante los siguientes años, ella junto con sus ponis amazonas ya adiestrada con los conocimientos proporcionado también por la misma máquina y por el equipo armamentístico de la instalación, se fue conquistando las diferentes regiones de la zona y así captando a nuevas hembras para la causa y tomando prisioneros para ser usado para el placer personal de las hembras, encontrando por el camino las ubicaciones de las otras instalaciones encontrando nuevos equipamientos, armamentos como vehículos que fueron usado fácilmente para ir conquistando las demás regiones y reinos donde las reglas eran simple, rendirse y ser sometida por las hembras o luchar y morir inútilmente por las extraña tecnologías que usan, cosa que a la mayoría no tuvieron más remedio que rendirse, entre ellas las princesas celestia y luna, que tras ver que su magia no afectaban a las tropas enemigas "entre los equipamientos estaban los escudos anti-mágicos, haciendo plásticamente a prueba de magias" volviéndose también ellas prisioneras como también a la princesa twilight sparkle como sus amigas cuando fue invadida Ponyville, el cual el imperio de cristal también acabo siendo invadido por las potentes armas de las invasoras que ni los escudos mágicos más poderosos fueron rivales para la artillería laser, también capturando a su princesa alicornio y a su esposo shining armor.**_

 _ **Aunque para frustración de crazy axe que por mucho que conquistaba reinos y captaba nuevas hembras de otras especies a su causa, seguía sin encontrar al asesino de su madre, y su frustración fue total cuando finalmente se terminó de conquistar todo los reinos conocidos en el mundo y no fue encontrado en ningún lado,**_

 _ **Finalmente se decidió instalarse en la descubierta antigua ciudad celeste y establecer ahí como la capital del ahora nombrado reino de "sanctuary" hasta el diseño de su propia bandera "**_ art/Bandera-Imperio-Valquiria-520795314 _ **" y nombrarse a sus guerreras como las "valquirias".**_

 _ **Y por el consejo de su ahora amiga SHODAN "que para ese momento ya tenía cuerpo robótico propio de una alicornio gris claro con crin y cola hecho de cables luminoso de color verde con ojos brillantes verdoso en forma de reptil y CM de una cara humana echas de números binarios, decidió que dejaría pasar un tiempo dentro de una cámara de crio sueño dejando a cargo a su amiga robot de todo el imperio, y así quedo en estado de sueño durante miles de años hasta 20 años antes de la actual era.**_

 _ **Y cuando finalmente fue despertada de su largo sueño "de unos 50.000 años aproximadamente" se quedó maravillada por los grandes avances tecnológicos ocurrido en su ausencia, como por ejemplo de que ya se había colonizado otros planetas y construidos descomunales naves de conquistas de un tamaño de un cuarto de tamaño de la luna y ya se había hecho las primeras conquistas en otras dimensiones y obtenido sus recursos inexistente en la actual dimensión permitiendo ser más poderosos y adaptar la tecnología obtenidas como la creación de una aleación metálica prácticamente indestructible conocida como "vibramantium, se hablara de ese metal en otro capítulo" como también robots de todo los tamaños listo para su uso en combate y conquista.**_

 _ **Y mientras espera que sea encontrado la dimensión al asesino de su madre "tras haberse informado que pudo haber sido un viajante dimensional por SHODAN" se dedicaría en su propio proyecto de ir y buscar en diferentes dimensiones a varias candidatas para lo que en un futuro cercano serian conocidas como las temibles y letales caza recompensas dimensionales, las viudas negras.**_

 _ **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: tácticas de conquista dimensional.**_

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo con los datos de mi idea de la tan terrible y sexualmente activas valquirias y su imperio y con ganas de expandirse en todas las dimensiones conocidas, así que cuidado que igual vuestra dimensión "fic" puede ser el siguiente en ser conquistada. Hehehe.**_


	2. CAPITULO 2: TACTICAS DE CONQUISTA DIMENS

_**CAPITULO 2: TACTICAS DE CONQUISTA DIMENSIONAL**_

 **Cuando se localiza una nueva dimensión a conquistar, se envía una de las 6 naves nodrizas que estarían estacionadas en una estación espacial en forma de anillo construido alrededor del planeta y que están conectadas por ascensores de alta velocidad presurizado desde diferentes puntos del planeta donde entonces la nave seleccionada para la misión se prepara para su viaje dimensional hasta el otro universo donde se seguirá el siguiente orden tácticos.**

 **1º: una vez llegado a la dimensión, se establecerá una base operativa desde la superficie lunar del planeta o una órbita sobre el planeta en caso de carecer satélite lunar.**

 **2º: se hará un seguimiento de los habitantes del planeta y analizar su grado tecnológico y ver qué grado de amenaza se debe considerar más adelante.**

 **3º: se enviaran a la superficie unidades droides de diferentes razas detectadas en la superficie conocidas como las "marcadoras" con capacidad de modificar su físicos para ser diferentes especies de una raza en particular "ejemplo en la equina pueden transformarse en pegasos, unicornios, changeling, alicornios entre otros" y se infiltraran en los pueblos y ciudades y entonces ir clasificando a cada habitante en diferentes niveles genéticos consiguiéndolos a partir de muestras de sangre o teniendo relaciones sexuales "tanto de machos como hembras" y los niveles se compondrá de 6 niveles genético siguiendo el siguiente orden,**

 **Nivel 1: el peor nivel genético, el objetivo en cuestión seria eliminado sin importar género y edad.**

 **Nivel 2: algo mejor que el 1 pero algo peor, estos objetivos son ignorado totalmente.**

 **Niveles 3 a 6: estos objetivos serán entonces clasificados por sus niveles genéticos para que en el futuro sea enviados caza recompensas para su búsqueda y captura "se tomara prioridad absoluta si se encuentran objetivos con niveles superiores al 6 y serán objetivos de gran recompensas para los principales grupos de caza recompensas de sanctuary y siempre y cuando se haya establecido hostilidades con el mundo a invadir.**

 **4º: una vez obtenido suficiente información de los habitantes y de saber su nivel tecnológico, se procederá a enviar varias naves en forma de discos de 25 kilómetros de largo y tras entrar de manera llamativa a través de la atmosfera, se quedaran estáticos encima de las diferentes capitales de todo los reinos y entonces iniciar las negociaciones para la ocupación del planeta de manera pacífica y sin violencia oh de manera bélica.**

 **5º: en caso que haya ya conflictos bélicos entre 2 o más facciones en el mundo, se puede decidir entre estar al margen y ver como acaba, enfrentarse a todas ellas, o en mejor de los casos apoyar a la confrontación de la facción que le dé mejor motivo y una vez terminado con la amenaza se decidida si seguir apoyando a la facción ganadora o declararla enemiga y eliminarla.**

 **6º: en el caso que se haya una negociación pacifica, se iniciara la colonización del planeta y se vivirá con los habitantes en paz siempre y cuando no haya ninguna aptitud negativa en contra de las valquirias sea física, oral o visualmente, tampoco se deberá permitir contactos amorosos con habitantes clasificados en nivel 2 genéticos y solo se tomara la iniciativa de procrear con los de niveles superiores al 2, y además se le proporcione a las valquirias celebraciones en su honores y sobretodo musicales "sobre todo si el nivel tecnológico permita músicas estilo tecno y similar (estilo musical tipo starbomb, véalo en youtube) eso sí, sin que haya nada negativo contra las féminas en la letra de las canciones"**

 **Pero en caso de terminar en un conflicto bélico, se iniciara el ataque a gran escala por toda las capitales desde las naves estacionadas "en caso de haber tecnología avanzada se realizara un pulso EMP que desactive todo elemento eléctrico en un radio de 50 kilometro" para proceder a enviar a las unidades terrestres como unidades robóticas variado y vehículos de combates como también unidades aéreas por naves de combates, de transporte de tropas como también a las tropas de elites aéreas de hembras conocidas como las "serafines" mientras desde las naves hacen sonar su música de guerra "cabalgata de las valquiria" que se hará sonar momentos antes de iniciar el combate.**

 **7ª: una vez iniciado el combate bélico, se realizara a la captura o eliminación de objetivos de mayor importancia estratégica militar ya sea tecnología, edificios o defensas mágicas ya sea a través de grupo selectos de los habitantes o por objetos mágicos o tecnológicos de gran poder, en caso de esto último se va a proceder en su captura de forma bélica o a través de unidades de infiltración como también a través de las caza recompensas para su estudio y seguido su destrucción tras asimilar su poder mágico o tecnológico para la causa valquiria.**

 **8º: solo se hará uso de las unidades robóticas de elite en caso que sea necesario para cierta misiones bélicas de gran importancia, la única diferencia entre ambas versiones es en el material compuesto, pues las de elite estarían hecho del impenetrable e indestructible metal VIBRAMANTIUM, reservado únicamente por las unidades robóticas de elite y también para algunos miembros selectos de las caza recompensas.**

 **9º: en caso que sea necesario solicitar refuerzos desde la dimensión de origen, entonces se activaría desde torretas construidas previamente en la luna o en diferentes puntos secretos del planeta para activar un gran portal dimensional donde las tropas invasora de reserva ya estaría esperando para pasar a la otra dimensión para terminar con la conquista.**

 **10º: una vez terminado la contienda bélica en el planeta se va a proceder a la colonización del planeta, sometiendo a los prisioneros masculinos a la castración química "salvo por los de mayores niveles genéticos donde son enviado a centros especiales para ser metido en cámara de sueño y con máquinas especiales ser ordeñados de por vida bajo una realidad virtual alterna (en plan matriz) y el fluido genético obtenido será usado en hembras voluntarias o prisioneras de alto nivel genético, y a las valquirias que quieran un juguete sexual viviente pues se debe dar una bebida para hacerlos obedientes, dóciles, mansos y sexualmente activo duradero, como también adictivos para que no dejen de beberlos.**

 **11ª: y finalmente se iniciara la extracción y envió de materiales que en esa dimensión sea escaso o desconocido como también a sujetos de niveles genéticos de muy alto niveles y poco comunes para su uso en experimentos genéticos e hibridaciones como también a razas que sea exclusivo o muy poco común en esa dimensión "sea mágicos o no"**

 **Y hasta aquí todo el plan de planes estratégicos de conquista estándar, aunque puede variar dependiendo de la dimensión a conquistar.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: el vibramantium.**


	3. Chapter 3 el vibramantium

_**CAPITULO 3: EL VIBRAMANTIUM**_

 **Dicho metal es el resultado de la aleación combinada entre 2 metales poco comunes de algunas dimensiones y sus versiones paraderas "más específicamente desde un lugar en particular llamado la tierra, habitados por una raza de seres llamado humanos" conocidos ambos metales como "vibranium" y "adamantium"**

 **Las cualidades de ambos metales destacan principalmente por su ligereza como además su extrema dureza y aun más en apena hacer algún rasguño en cualquiera de los 2 metales.**

 **El cambio radical en su estructura molecular de ambos metales al combinarse hace que prácticamente sea indestructible a cualquier corrosivo, explosivo, a los impactos extremos, totalmente aislante a cualquier tipo de temperatura extremadamente radical, a la electricidad y sobre todo a cualquier tipo de hechizos aplicado en ella.**

 **Debido a la extrema dificultad en la fabricación de dicho metal, tanto el centro de fundición como la factoría de fabricación de las piezas tiene que realizarse en lugares de alta temperatura "zonas volcánicas, cercas de núcleos planetarios, etc." y sea manipulado por razas de hembras con alta tolerancia al calor extremo "como por ejemplo dragonas y híbridos con dragonas" y por robots hecho por vibramantium.**

 **Hay que tener en cuenta que dicho metal tiene que estar permanentemente en estado líquido para poder manipular y fabricar las piezas y trabajarlo cuando el metal es sólido pero aun al rojo vivo para poder manipularlo, ya que una vez se queda totalmente frio, su estructura molecular sufre un cambio estructural molecular haciendo que sea totalmente imposible volverlo a fundirlo.**

 **Dado el tiempo que se lleva en duplicar los metales bases a partir de clonadores moleculares, el vibramantium están reservado solo para unidades robóticas de elite y por encargos para algunos miembros de caza recompensas.**

 **Aunque al parecer en dicho metal se encontró un fallo como se indica en el siguiente informe de texto.**

" **informe de parte de la jefa de investigación Metal fusión, fallo critico en el vibramantium, mi ayudante por poco y deja derramar su bebida en una pieza de vibramantium que de no ser por mi agilidad mágica como unicornia la muestra se habría disuelto en cuestión de segundo, en serio, COMO PUEDE SER QUE ESTE METAL PUEDA AGUANTAR IMPACTOS NUCLEARES, A TEMPERATURAS MAS ALLA DE MIL SOLES Y UN TOTAL AISLANTE ELECTRICO Y MAGICO Y MAS COSAS Y NO PUEDE RESISTIR UNA SIMPLE GOTA SIN QUE SE DISUELVA COMO ACIDO?! En fin, según parece el combinar ambos metales hace que tenga ese defecto molecular, porque haciendo pruebas con la bebida en dichos metales originales no tienen los mismos problemas que con la aleación, solo esperemos que no se descubra ese defecto en ningunas de las otras dimensiones, sobre todo en las otras equestria ya que es donde es más común esa bebida, mientras se encuentra una solución combinando otros metales para eliminar el defecto estructural, aunque por ahora sin éxito, eh ordenado que se aplique a partir de ahora a una solución liquida aislante que al secarse debería de proteger ante ese líquido sin problema además de los fuertes impactos, solo espero que no le den por aplicarla por encima de la capa de pintura en lugar de hacerlo por debajo, faltaría que aunque el metal sea totalmente a prueba de golpe, la pintura no lo es y sería malo que la pintura junto con la capa de protección se le cayera y dejara el metal expuesto a la tal fatídica bebida, siempre y cuando no descubran los habitantes de dichos mundos sobre esto, aunque eso sí, parece que el metal disuelto en dicha bebida le da un toque especial al sabor para el gusto del paladar, en fin, aquí termina mi informe y espero que se tenga en cuenta lo dicho y no haya ningún problema con las futuras unidades robóticas, se despide metal fusión"**

 **EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: el gremio de caza-recompensas**


	4. 4, el gremio de las cazarecomenzas

**CAPITULO 4: EL GREMIO DE CAZARECOMENSAS**

 **Uno de varios que hay por todo el mundo de sanctuary siendo el de la capital la principal de todas, donde futuras candidatas a pertenecer a la milicia de elite de las valquirias prueban su valía participando en todo tipos de misiones que se obtienen en tiempo real de cualquiera de las dimensiones conocidas y en donde estén en conflicto actual en la conquista donde por dinero y bienes materiales se realiza misiones por parte de las valquirias o por los habitantes de las diferentes dimensiones sin que estos se dan cuenta que los deseos que tienen son registrado en una extensa base de datos desde la nave nodriza que este en esa dimensión hasta el gremio.**

 **Las participantes de cualquier especie pueden ingresar al gremio por solitario o por grupos siendo proporcionado para las misiones su propia unidad robótica conocidas como "esferas espectros" (buscar en google por imagen "Destiny Ghost Character Sheet" y la primer imagen es el espectro) donde tiene diferentes funciones como GPS a objetivos, comunicación son sus compañeras si van en grupo o a la base si van en solitario, y un avanzado sistema de hackeo y análisis en sistemas informáticos o en el ambiente y seres vivos, aunque para cada dueña de su esfera espectro la puede personalizar a su gusto en color y personalidad, y también otras cosas como una cuenta bancaria donde recibir los pagos de sus misiones.**

 **NIVELES DE DIFICULTADES**

 **La peligrosidad y dificultad de las misiones estarán basado en una escala de colores independientemente del tipo de misiones a realizar como la siguiente tabla de colores.**

 **BLANCO: las más fáciles de todas, usado como entrenamiento para los tipos de misiones que estén dentro de este color.**

 **AZUL A VERDE: misiones más comunes y estándar para las incoadas una vez entrenado en las misiones tipo blancas.**

 **AMARILLO A NARANJA: misiones de dificultad intermedia, para hembras experimentadas.**

 **ROJA A VIOLETA: dificultad alta, para aquellas hembras para autentica acción y aventura.**

 **NEGRA: dificultad extrema y solo recomendadas para las mejores caza recompensas del gremio.**

 **TIPO DE MISIONES.**

 **Independiente de quien solicita la misión sin importar si es por parte de las valquirias o por los deseos de los propios habitantes de las dimensiones hay una serie de misiones especificado en una lista que es lo siguiente.**

 **RECONOCIMIENTO: misión donde se tiene que reconocer un lugar en particular para tener un mejor conocimiento del terreno.**

 **RECOLECION: misión donde consiste en recolectar X tipo de material orgánico o inorgánico según la especificaciones exactas.**

 **ASESINATO: misión donde se elimina a uno o más objetivos especifico.**

 **CAPTURA: misión donde se captura a uno o más objetivos específicos para interrogación o como marcado como uno de los de niveles alto genéticos,**

 **RECLUTAMIENTO: misión donde buscan y traen a sanctuary a objetivos "especialmente hembras" interesado en la causa valquiria y en eliminar a machos en el proceso.**

 **ESPIONAJE E INFILTRACION: misión donde se entra en territorio enemigo para obtener información especial de los objetivos.**

 **SABOTAJES: misión donde se ataca a objetivos milítales específicos marcados.**

 **ASISTENCIA: misión variados donde ayudan al objetivo en ciertas cosas solicitadas.**

 **PROTECION Y ESCOLTA: misión donde se protege objetivos específicos.**

 **ESPECIALES: misiones especiales variado encargado por las máximas autoridades o por la propia líder suprema**

 **ROBO o DESTRUCION: misiones donde indica el robo de ciertos objetos mágicos o tecnológicos para su estudio o su inmediata destrucción.**

 **El pago de las misiones por credibit varía dependiendo el tipo de misión y la dificultad en cuestión y se pagara a partes iguales a quienes sean grupos de 2 o más miembros.**

 **TORNEOS, EVENTOS Y RANKING**

 **En ocasiones se harán torneos donde los grupos pueden poner a prueba sus habilidades entre otras caza recompensas en donde se hará participar en diferentes misiones y ver quien completa más misiones en menor tiempo posible, participar en eventos especiales relacionado en algún momento especifico en algún conflicto bélico o no y entrar en un ranking donde se verían los mejores grupos de caza recompensas que haya en ese momento y solo el mejor grupo de todas serian llamado por la misma líder de sanctuary para darles misiones de extrema importancia.**

 **Próximo capítulo, las viudas negras.**


	5. capitulo 5: las viudas negras

**CAPITULO 5: LAS VIUDAS NEGRAS**

 **De todas las caza recompensas que hay en el gremio, entre las más destacadas y peligrosas de todas serían las conocidas "viudas negras" un grupo de 4 yeguas de diferentes universos recogidos selectivamente a cada una por la misma líder suprema crazy axe donde cada una de ellas comparten la única cosa en común de tener traumas severos de su pasado relacionado con machos de sus universos de orígenes, destacando también porque cada una llevan un brazalete especial que siendo pulsado se expanden recubriendo el cuerpo de cada una de ellas para tener listo diferentes trajes cibernéticos para cada una de ellas, donde su emblema especial del grupo sería un escudo de color rojo sangre con una araña viuda negra en ella "busquen en mi galería DA la imagen de cómo sería su emblema" los siguientes datos son sacados de las fichas técnicas del gremio de las caza recompensas junto con su pasado traumático descrito por la psiquiatra unicornio Study Mind.**

 **NOMBRE REAL: snow white**

 **NUEVO NOMBRE: laugh madness**

 **ALIAS: camaleón demente**

 **ESPECIE: unicornio**

 **SEXO: femenino**

 **AÑOS: 19**

 **UNIVERSO DE ORIGEN: nombre en clave conocido como "cupcake"**

 **COLOR DE PELAJE: blanco nieve**

 **COLOR DE CRIN Y COLA: amarillo dorado**

 **COLOR DE OJOS: verde aguamarina**

 **ESPECIALIDADES: espionaje e infiltración**

 **CM:** **una carta con una cara de un joker con sonrisa psicópata junto a una camisa de fuerza ensangrentada.**

 **TIPO DE CYBERTRAJE: "básicamente la misma de laughing octopus buscar en google" adaptado a su forma pony de color negro con detalles rojo con su emblema del grupo en su pecho.**

 **HABILIDADES EN COMBATES: uso de su cybertraje junto con su magia para mimetizar su apariencia en el ambiente o tomando la apariencia de cualquier ser vivo para infiltrase, uso de sus tentáculos de vibramantium como medio de desplazamiento en especial por zonas estrechas y espacios cerrados y con 3 apéndices extensibles de la punta de cada tentáculos y también cámaras para ver por lugares como agujeros y similares, además como modo de ataque para golpear, apretar mortalmente, atravesar partir en 2 o mas partes cualquier cuerpo y como protecciones a ataques mágicos y físicos, uso de unas esferas especiales con mini tentáculos con la misma fuerza que las grandes, uso de un gas negro como su fuera tinta de calamar para nublar la vista de todos para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos, también usa su magia con sus compañeras para volverlas invisibles junto a ella misma, uso de doble metralletas FN P90 con tecnología avanzada de cambio elemental en los disparos a fuego, hielo, eléctrico, slag y corrosivo, finalmente alguna veces antes de atacar gusta jugar con ellos aterrorizándolos con sus risas y cantos aterradores, su mayor hobby es dejar marcado en sus victimas y cadaveres con sangrientas sonrisas hechos a partir de algun objeto afilado.**

 **ESFERA ESPECTRO: de nombre** **FUNNY de vivos colores llamativos y temática fiestera con personalidad siempre alegre y divertida.**

 **PERSONALIDAD: muy alocada y gran sentido de humor muy negro gustando jugar con sus víctimas de manera muy sádicamente, siempre riéndose sin parar, si se emociona demasiado entra en un estado de frenesí teniendo sus ojos lleno de venas visibles y difícil de controlarse si no se la vuelve a entrar en si por algún medio físico o mental en ella.**

 **HISTORIAL TRAUMATICO: aquí la psiquiatra Study Mind tras mi entrevista con la unicornio snow White, también conocida como laugh madness que según mi opinión es alguien totalmente lunática por así decirlo, como por ejemplo un chiste que me conto sobre el porqué la gallina cruzo la carretera, entonces dije lo obvio, para cruzar al otro lado, y ella respondió "en efecto, porque perdió toda su familia y estando tan deprimido se quiso quitarse la vida pasando por la carretera para así ir al OTRO LADO con su familia" en serio que eso me dejo perturbada y solo fue el primero de varios chistes iguales o más fuertes que mejor no lo cuento para no perturbar, en fin, por lo poco que pude saber sobre ella es cuando era pequeña, pues que no tenía nadie ni amigos ni cosas así y era una potrilla bastante triste, y sus padres pensó que para ayudarla decidieron recurrir a la ayuda de pinkie pie "que en esa dimensión era alguien que dedicaba a secuestrar ponys y mutilarlos sádicamente y usas sus restos como ingredientes para los cupcakes" y al parecer el resultado fue mejor de lo esperado, la pequeña potrilla al parecer le cogió mucho cariño con ella y pinkie de la pequeña, aunque sin sospechar sus padres entre ambas habían empezado a tener una especie de relación amorosa mutua lo cual pinkie también le compartió su macabro oficio que se dedica hacer en el sótano del sugar cub córner y lo sorprendente es que la pequeña pareció adaptarse realmente bien con ello, incluso realizando algunas macabras mutilaciones con algunas de las potrillas que le molestaban siempre,**

 **Un día ocurrió algo inesperado, los padres de White snow fueron asesinado brutalmente y bien descuartizado, quedando la pequeña sola y triste, y pinkie decidida decidió adoptarla como su hija para tenerla junto a ella.**

 **Aunque la realidad fue que el asesinato fue planeado entre pinkie y la pequeña hija, siendo esta antes de dormir dejando una puerta abierta mientras pinkie entre y "encargarse" de sus padres.**

 **Y así durante años fueron disfrutando la compañía de ambas con sus macabras diversiones, hasta me dio algo de nausea cuando contaba como tenían relaciones sexuales con ella encima de los restos mortales de sus víctimas, entre sus entrañas y sangres cubriendo sus cuerpos, en serio, casi vomito con esos detalles tan explícitos.**

 **Aunque llego un día en que finalmente fueron arrestadas y condenado por los múltiples asesinatos, snow White se libra de la condena a muerte por aun menor de edad "15 años en ese momento" y en su lugar seria condenado de por vida a un centro psiquiátrico para enfermos mentales, las últimas palabras de pinkie antes de ser ejecutada fueron "nunca pierdas la sonrisa, se feliz y expande nuestra diversión a todo el mundo" luego de un tiempo encerrado con una camisa de fuerza en una habitación acolchada nunca perdió su alocada sonrisa y ahí obtuvo su CM, donde luego por un portal dimensional nuestra líder suprema la saco de ahí y le propuso unirse a las valquirias para vengar contra todo quienes están en contra de su estilo de diversión y sobretodo con los machos, sin perder nunca su felicidad acepto unirse y formar parte del proyecto "viudas negras" cambiarse de nombre al de "laugh madness" para ser entrenadas junto con las demás que les cayo bastante bien, sobre todo con la Pegaso del grupo, aunque no sé porque si parece que ella parece estar siempre molesta con ella cerca, o quizá es por su personalidad? Quién sabe.**

 **Y aquí mi informe sobre ella, próximamente mi siguiente informe será con el Pegaso del grupo.**

 **NOMBRE REAL: feather night y su mascota blacky**

 **NUEVO NOMBRE: wrath raven y su mascota "letal blackbird"**

 **ALIAS: cuervo rabiosa**

 **ESPECIE: Pegaso con alas robóticas y sin un cacho de su oreja izquierda y su mascota un cuervo el triple de grande y con partes robóticas.**

 **SEXO: femeninos y su mascota masculina.**

 **AÑOS: 23**

 **UNIVERSO DE ORIGEN: nombre en clave "rainbow Factory"**

 **COLOR DE PELAJE: negro**

 **COLOR DE CRIN Y COLA: marrón oscuro con las puntas difuminándose a rosa fuerte con la crin en forma de coleta corta**

 **COLOR DE OJOS: naranja**

 **ESPECIALIDADES: especialista en explosivos, apoyo aéreo y uso de armamento pesado.**

 **CM:** **varias plumas plateadas ensangrentadas en llamas**

 **TIPO DE CYBERTRAJE: "lo mismo que la versión original, buscar (Raging Raven) en google, solo que adaptado a la anatomía pony siendo negro con detalles rojos y su emblema tanto en el pecho como en sus alas"**

 **HABILIDADES EN COMBATES: uso de sus grandes alas robóticas reforzadas con el cybertraje con vibramantium como grandes sables cortantes y poder cortar todo lo que se cruza en sus vuelos rasantes, usando además un par de propulsores en su espalda para proporcionar extremada velocidad y también usando el potente calor de estos para calcinar a quien esté al alcance de los propulsores, uso también de tecnología de materialización permitiendo invocar todo tipo de armamentos desde pistolas, metralletas, escopetas lanzagranadas, lanzamisiles etc. todas ellas usando siempre munición de gran poder explosivo, también usando misiles de sus alas que vuelven a materializar en sus alas una vez disparados, también puede invocar a droides robóticos con forma de aves que también puede disparar misiles, finalmente su mascota letal blackbird, con el uso de sus garras robóticas siendo sus partes también de vibramantium con la habilidad genética de convertirse en diferentes aves elementales de fuego, hielo, electricidad, slag y corrosión para ser usado según la situación requerida.**

 **ESFERA ESPECTRO: de nombre** **ANGRY siendo negra con llamas rojas en su superficie y aptitud agresiva.**

 **PERSONALIDAD: de carácter siempre de mal humor, violento y provocativo y dar en ocasiones gritos de guerra como el graznido de un cuervo, en casos extremos puede causar perdida de su autocontrol en plena locura de rabia y cegado por la ira con los ojos totalmente rojos y soltando espuma de la boca, se requiere de uso de calmantes o que su líder la calme usando sus poderes mentales.**

 **HISTORIAL TRAUMATICO: aquí la psiquiatra Study Mind con la sujeto feather night, conocida también como wrath raven, mmm curioso, lo último me recuerda a una antepasada mía que se llamaba así, según se era secretaria de celestia, en fin, lo curioso es que en la entrevista con ella se tuvo que hacer con ella en un cuarto totalmente brindado a través de vidrio también brindado, no entendí en ese momento el porqué, en fin, por lo que pude saber es que no era así en su niñez, de echo era todo lo contrario a lo que era, una Pegaso muy alegre siempre jugando con su mascota en esa época era conocido como blacky, y que era la envidia de los demás pegasos "debo decir que en esa dimensión los pegasos tenían que pasar por una serie de pruebas en cierta edad de la niñez para ser aceptados como iguales en cloudsdale, quienes fracasaban eran desterrados de por vida y en secreto usado como ingredientes para la fábrica de arcoíris, eh puto orgullo masculino, en fin," era la mejor voladora de su momento para rabia y celos de otra Pegaso llamado rainbow dash "aquí pude entender porque lo de la habitación brindada porque nada más decir el nombre de la Pegaso, empezó a sentirse violenta y golpear fuertemente el cristal diciendo mil cosas feas contra ella, y aun por ser un cristal brindado lo estaba empezando hacerle grietas en ellas, y aun usando gas tranquilizantes que podría calmar a un dragón en menos de 1 minuto, en ella hubo que esperar al menos 5 para que hiciera efecto," ya más calmada y curado sus cascos curados de tanto golpear al cristal, siguió contando que la tal Pegaso se sintió celosa que alguien sea mejor que ella en los vuelos y pensó en un plan para el día de la prueba**

 **Llegado ese día, ella con varios pegasos mas le hicieron una emboscadas para ser torturada y violada tanto por los pegasos potros como de la misma rainbow dash, además que para asegurarse hizo que con un cuchillo le cortaran ambas alas de raíz y de paso cortarle un trozo de su oreja, y su mascota intentando defenderla fue golpeada brutalmente hasta la muerte por parte de la Pegaso ocasionando un horrible trauma viendo su querida mascota muerto empezando a tener un odio mortal contra ella, que lo único que pudo hacer es conservar sus plumas antes de caer inconsciente.**

 **Y cuando despertó ya estaba en un carruaje junto con otros pegasos que parece ser no pasaron la prueba de admisión a la ciudad para ser llevado como ingredientes para la fábrica de arcoíris, cuando el carruaje fue interceptado por nuestras valquirias eliminando a los transportistas y rescatando a toda las hembras suyos niveles genéticos sean de un nivel mínimo de 3 como también capturando a los machos de igual potencial genético incluido a feather night para ser curado y luego aplicarles implantes cibernéticos volviendo a tener alas, luego nuestra líder suprema tras verla y proponerle unirse a un proyecto especial y también ofreciendo revivir a su mascota muerta,**

 **Tras pensarlo un poco y aceptar la propuesta y darle la plumas de su difunta mascota, se empezó a entrenar en el proyecto "viudas negras" junto con sus nuevas compañeras,**

 **Aunque siempre estaba de mal humor con cualquiera, parece no llevarse bien con el unicornio por alguna razón, aunque la puedo entender el porqué,**

 **Pasado un tiempo y ya con su nuevo cybertraje, se la llama para calmar a su recién creada mascota, al parecer estaba fuera de control y violento nada más despertarse, y al parecer se calmó tras ver a su dueña de nuevo que por primera vez volvió a sonreír al verlo de nuevo aunque 3 veces más grande y con partes robóticas " mmm debo decir que hay mucho cariño entre ella y la mascota, zoofilia quizá? Quien sabe" una vez terminado el entrenamiento se ausento según dijo tenía un "asunto pendiente" y según se supo después, volvió cubierta de sangre llevando consigo una crin y cola multicolor "junto con el cráneo aun unido por una columna vertebral hasta la cola con un par de pellejos con las CM de una nube con un rayo tricolor además de un par de alas que pareció ser arrancadas por un fuerte tirón además de una nueva CM obtenida tras su "visita", y también se ha informado que en ese universo, tanto la fábrica como casi la totalidad de cloudsdale fue totalmente arrasada, por suerte el informe genético previo no encontró importantes especímenes genéticamente superior a 3, así que no se la recrimino por eso, y así se cambió el nombre con el actual como también el de su mascota, bueno, también dejo claro una cosa y cito textualmente "pienso eliminar a cualquier rainbow dash de cualquier dimensión que me encuentre sin importar si es Pegaso, humanoide, antropomórfico o incluso alicornio, sufrirán mi horrible y eterna ira vengativa" supongo que con las demás miembros cuando haga la entrevista sea mejor,**

 **Y aquí mi informe, la próxima a entrevistar será a la terrestre del grupo.**

 **NOMBRE REAL: "nombre pony desconocido" arcoíris nocturno "nombre dado por los lobos que la criaron"**

 **NUEVO NOMBRE: sorrow sniper**

 **ALIAS: loba solitaria**

 **ESPECIE: terrestre**

 **SEXO: femenino**

 **AÑOS: 25**

 **UNIVERSO DE ORIGEN: nombre en clave aun sin añadir**

 **COLOR DE PELAJE: azul marino**

 **COLOR DE CRIN Y COLA: violeta oscuro con partes de un azul ligeramente verdoso**

 **COLOR DE OJOS: morados**

 **ESPECIALIDADES: francotiradora y rastreadora experta**

 **CM:** **un ojo de lobo derramando lagrimas con su pupila como una mira de francotirador**

 **TIPO DE CYBERTRAJE: "el mismo tipo que el original, buscar (crying Wolf) en google y así como seria siendo del mismo tamaño aunque adaptado dentro para pony, de color negro con rojo y sus flancos el emblema del grupo"**

 **HABILIDADES EN COMBATES: la totalidad de su cybertraje esta echo por vibramantium siendo la más brindada de todo el grupo y con extrema agilidad canina puede placar fácilmente cualquier vehículo pesado y también atravesar gruesos muros sin problemas, usar su cola como un látigo y usar sus garras extensibles para desgarrar y atravesar cualquier cosa en combate cercano, usando su habilidad aprendida por los lobos de rastrear objetivos con el olfato y siendo amplificado su efectividad con su cybertraje permitiendo localizar cualquier objetivo a grandes distancias siendo campo abierto o en un espeso bosque y en cualquier ambiente climático, su arma principal es un rifle gauss de energía con 2 modalidad de disparo, el modo normal puede ser disparado como una metralleta con cualquier tipo de efectos en los disparos como electricidad, fuego, explosivo, corrosivo y slag, en el modo francotirador necesita estar en una posición elevada o escondido donde pueda ver su objetivo a partir de sus diferentes modo de visiones de calor, nocturno o rayos x entre otras, en este modo se necesita salir del cybertraje desde la parte superior de este y manejar el rifle manualmente para apuntar y decidir si disparar ahora a costa de menor potencia de disparo pero con más cadencia o esperar al que arma se haya cargado de energía totalmente y el disparo sea más potente pero con menos cadencia de tiro, con una visión de alta graduación permitiendo apuntar y acertar objetivos estáticos como móviles a kilómetros de distancia, también puede usar bengalas cegadoras como maniobra de distracción y evasión para luego acechar como un depredador a su objetivo a las sombras de los árboles.**

 **ESFERA ESPECTRO: de nombre** **SADDY de colores apagados y temática de naturaleza tipo camuflaje y de personalidad tímida y triste.**

 **PERSONALIDAD: triste, depresiva y siempre desanimada, estando gran parte del tiempo llorando con tendencias homicidas contra menores de edad para "salvarlos de la corrupción masculina" y con el cybertraje puesto tiende a actual más como un animal aullando como una loba triste.**

 **HISTORIAL TRAUMATICO: aquí la psicóloga Study Mind tras la entrevista con la terrestre sorrow sniper, mejor la llamo así que por su nombre original, "la verdad que a los lobos se inventan nombres curiosos como el dado a ella, arcoíris nocturno, en fin, debido a su naturaleza depresiva hubo que tener cerca a la líder del grupo que por alguna razón se siente más apegada y calmada con ella que cualquiera de su grupo "y en mi opinión adivino que hay algo más que amistad entre esas 2"**

 **Al parecer, la pobre no recuerda nada de su niñez salvo ser encontrado en el bosque por una tribu de lobos apaches y fue criado por ellos y así aprendiendo durante años por ellos a rastrear y el manejo de armas a distancias como arcos y flechas, y cuando llego a la edad adulta según parece se enamoró de un lobo el cual termino casándose y teniendo crías y siendo una feliz familia.**

 **Pero un día parece que la tribu fue atacada por otra tribu de lobos apaches, aunque estos eran lobos blancos el cual masacro a toda la tribu incluida a su familia para horror de ella para poder escapar de sus captores.**

 **También ha contado que como con lo aprendido con su tribu pudo ir acechando y matando a toda la tribu rival uno por uno hasta eliminar el ultimo y luego darle un entierro a toda su tribu en especial a su difunta familia bien triste y desanimada sin notar su nueva CM que apareció tras acabar al último de los lobos.**

 **Un día fue encontrado por una patrulla pony que fue a investigar el lugar por verse señales de humos y fue llevado a un campamento de refugiados ponys temporal,**

 **Aunque a la mañana siguiente, se descubrió que todo los potrillos y bebes del campamento fueron asesinados a cada uno con un certero cuchillazo al corazón, la única testigo de los hechos "sorrow sniper" afirmo que intento inútilmente detener a un gran lobo blanco con plumajes apache que fue matándolos, aunque la verdadera versión de los hechos fue que ella misma había sido la asesina de todo esos menores, provocado por su gran depresión de perder a sus hijos y los llantos de los demás bebes lo estaba atormentándolas y ella según sus propias palabras empezó a "salvarlos de la corrupción de ese mundo dominado por machos sádicos de sangre" madre mía, la pobre fue ingresada en prisión para una condena a muerte, por suerte fue rescatado por nuestra líder y un grupo de extracción por un portal hasta nuestro mundo, pareció calmarse un poco al ver que en nuestro mundo fuéramos quien mandaban y no hubo riesgo alguno de que cometiera un nuevo infanticidio masivo, tras una charla con ella y proponérsela unirse al proyecto "viudas negras" ella no pareció interesarla hasta poco antes de conocer a la que sería la líder del grupo, por una extraña razón cambio de opinión y acepto encones unirse al grupo y ser entrenado, tener su nuevo cybertraje y sentirse como dije antes muy apegado con la líder y por lo que veo, ella también lo está con ella aunque no lo demuestra con esa expresión siempre neutral y fría, "me pregunto qué harán cuando están las 2 en privado, en fin seguramente tendrán sus buenos momentos, hehe"**

 **Y aquí termina mi informe, próximamente entrevistare con la líder del grupo.**

 **NOMBRE REAL: happy magic**

 **NUEVO NOMBRE: puppet scream**

 **ALIAS: mentalista silenciosa**

 **ESPECIE: alicornio con el cuerno roto sin poder usar magia.**

 **SEXO: femenino**

 **AÑOS: 45**

 **UNIVERSO DE ORIGEN: nombre clave aun sin añadir**

 **COLOR DE PELAJE: marrón algo claro**

 **COLOR DE CRIN Y COLA: verde**

 **COLOR DE OJOS: azules sin brillos.**

 **ESPECIALIDADES: líder del grupo, experta en interrogación a través de la mente, gran estratega y torturadora mental y gran inteligencia muy superior a la media.**

 **CM:** **cuerdas de títeres moviendo un cerebro atravesado por un cuchillo.**

 **TIPO DE CYBERTRAJE: el mismo tipo de traje que usa la original, buscar (screaming mantis) en google, de color negro con rojos con la forma de un cuerno completo en su casco y su emblema en el pecho como también estarían en su lugar los muñecos de celestia y luna y unas alas blindadas para sus alas pero estáticas sin moverlas aun estando casi siempre levitando con el cybertraje puesto, además de un par de sables curvos que salen de sus antebrazos para combates cercanos junto con sus dagas de sus otros brazos.**

 **HABILIDADES EN COMBATES: como líder del grupo, es la piedra angular que controla a las demás miembros del grupo, sin ella, estas fácilmente caerían antes sus principales instintos como la ira, la locura y la depresión total, suele estar en algún lugar elevado donde puede ver todo el campo de batalla mientras dirige a las demás del grupo de manera mental, su alto nivel mental es capaz sin el cybertraje poder entrar en la mente de hasta 20 individuos al mismo tiempo y provocar diversos efectos en sus mentes como control mental, posesión, locura, psicosis, paranoia, alucinaciones, terror, automutilación, suicidios entre otros efectos, con su cybertraje puesto y usando sus muñecos puede amplificar sus poderes mentales para dominar a grandes ejércitos enteros usando el muñeco de la princesa celestia para enlazar sus mentes a través de veloces esferas doradas mágicas, mientras usa el muñeco de la princesa luna para controlar a los cadáveres y objetos inanimados tras acertarlas con esferas azules oscuras mágicas, para comunicarse con sus víctimas, suele usar un cuerpo muerto o alguien vivo para poseerlo y hablar a través del cuerpo poseído, y fácilmente puede sentir la presencia de alguien aun estando este invisible o escondido en algún lugar, con los posibles prisioneros puede entrar fácilmente en sus mentes y si se resiste pues lo tortura mentalmente de una manera muy sádica y el único placer de hacerlos gritar de horror o de dolor hasta romper totalmente su voluntad, hay veces que no puede controlar mentalmente a ciertos tipos de individuos "en especial a ponis sin CM" y tiene que recurrir el uso de la habilidad "hilos invisibles" para poder controlar sus cuerpos aun estando estos consientes, intenta evitar confrontaciones directas, pero en caso de no evitarlo recurre el uso de las dagas de 4 de sus 6 brazos robóticos "siendo las 2 restantes que llevan a modo de títeres los muñecos de celestia y luna" además de 2 sables curvos extensibles desde sus antebrazos y usarlo con gran maestría, en caso de retirada, ordena mentalmente a las demás de grupo para irse siendo ella la última de hacerlo antes de hacer una reverencia mientras se pierde de vista marchándose.**

 **ESFERA ESPECTRO: de nombre** **SERENITY de colores de diferente tonos de grises con una personalidad serena y neutral.**

 **PERSONALIDAD: siempre neutral y fría, casi nunca cambia su expresión estilo maud pie para cualquier situación posible, aunque visualmente no lo demuestre, tiene el mayor placer de torturar y hacer gritar a sus víctimas de torturas hasta la muerte o eliminar su voluntad por completo, cualquier tipo de emoción que tenga siempre tendrá la misma cara salvo en muy raras ocasiones deja expresar visualmente en casos muy especiales.**

 **HISTORIAL TRAUMATICO: aquí la psicóloga Study Mind con la último miembro de las viudas negras, nada menos que con la líder conocida como puppet scream, debido a que la comunicación mental con ella no se podría grabar hubo que pedir ayuda que por suerte sorrow sniper acepto ser poseída por ella para hablar a través de ella "debo decir que en ningún momento se separó de la líder ni en la anterior entrevista, sigo diciendo que entre las 2 hay un lazo aun mayor que de amistad" y vemos entonces otro caso de como un trauma del pasado cambia totalmente la vida y personalidad de una pony como ella.**

 **Siendo ella de niña, una alegre alicornio con un único sueño es aprender a manejar marionetas para disfrute de los demás, por lo que fue a ver a cierto unicornio maestro en las marionetas para que le enseñara todo sobre eso**

 **Aunque lo que no sabía ella era que ese unicornio regordete tenia tendencias pedófilas y encontró aquella potrilla una delicia y más siendo una alicornio, por lo que con engaños, en la metió en su hogar para así en un descuido de la pequeña inyectarle una droga de su invención que la dejaría paralizada para luego abusar de ella sexualmente.**

 **Debo decir que la tal droga tuvo varios efectos sobre ella, como dejarla estéril de por vida, dañando severamente sus cuerdas vocales haciendo que no pudiera decir más de 5 palabras seguidas sin tener horribles dolores después, además de tener la precaución de romperle el cuerno para no hacerle magia y ser entonces su juguete sexual durante años,**

 **Lo que no tuvo en cuenta es que otro efecto secundario de la droga era darles las capacidades de usar poderes mentales que iban haciéndose más fuerte a medidas que le administraba mas de esa droga, como también le estaba proporcionando un gran incremento en su inteligencia,**

 **Llegado un día casi en su adultez, su brillo en los ojos hace tiempo que los perdió y sus emociones también, tuvo la bastante habilidad mental para finalmente enfrentarse a su eterno abusador y provocarles sus mayores horrores y temores provocándole una muerte cerebral, ganándose también su CM "que curiosamente es casi parecida a la mía, solo que es una lupa examinando un cerebro indicando mi especialidad psiquiatra"**

 **Debido a los gritos, los demás ponis pudieron sacarla de ahí e ingresarla en un hospital, aunque solo se le podría acercarse enfermeras ya que cualquier doctor o empleado masculino del hospital empezaban a padecer dolores de cabeza por solo estar a tan solo 10 metros de ellas.**

 **Una noche, la gran líder con una escolta femenina llego a su habitación por un portal y por lo que supe, hubo una conversación mental entre las 2 para lo cual pareció aceptar lo que hubiera dicho para venirse a nuestro mundo,**

 **Entre los informes de uno de sus entrenamientos, se la puso en un combate contra 20 machos cargados de adrenalinas y armados con armas blancas y los resultados fueron realmente interesante,**

 **Sin ni siquiera moverse de su sitio, se encargó de ellos con sus poderes mentales en entrenamiento donde algunos se mataban entre ellos, a otros se auto mutilaban o se suicidaban, a otros veían cosas con tal horror que se arrancaban sus ojos y el resto caían muerto con sus cerebros licuados, sus cabezas reventadas o en estado de coma permanente.**

 **Por tales resultado se la puso como líder del nuevo grupo de las "viudas negras", aunque antes de conocer a los otros 3 miembros, estas estaban de manera "incontrolable" aunque se volvieron más "estables" cuando se conocieron, aunque con 2 de ellas los vería normales, tuvo un especial interés en sorrow sniper siendo entre esas 2 más unidas que con las demás,**

 **Tras tener su nuevo nombre como puppet scream, le hicieron un cybertraje a gusto de ella, en especial un par de muñecos tecnológicos que le ayudaría a amplificar de manera descomunal sus poderes mentales tanto para usarlo contra los vivos como también para los muertos,**

 **Y así se volvieron ella y el resto del grupo conocidas como las "viudas negras" como caza recompensas en sus tiempo libres mientras que en secreto están al servicio de la líder como su "escuadrón de la muerte" listas para cualquier misión a mandar,**

 **Y aquí mi informe, se despide la psicóloga Study Mind.**

 **DATOS EXTRAS**

 **Estos serían el tipo de daños que harían las armas con modos de disparos elementares que llevan algunas de ellas.**

 **FUEGO: disparos incendiarios que provoca fuegos y quemaduras allá donde impacta, muy efectivo contra objetivos orgánicos, y el arma en ese modo de disparo tendrá un brillo rojizo.**

 **HIELO: disparos que ralentizan a los objetivos impactados hasta el tal grado de convertirse en cubitos de hielos, el arma con este modo de disparo tendrá un brillo azul celeste.**

 **ELECTRICO: ataques eléctricos que paralizan temporalmente a los objetivos siendo muy efectivo contra objetivos robóticos y aún más contra escudos mágicos o electrónicos, el arma con este modo de disparo tendrá un brillo azul oscuro.**

 **CORROSIVO: ataques corrosivos que disuelve todo metal o superficie metálica que tiene contacto a los disparos, muy efectivo contra objetivos brindados y el brillo del arma en este modo de disparo seria verde oscuro.**

 **EXPLOSIVO: no considerado arma elemental pero también por ser un modo de disparo que puede tener en sus armas, "aunque a Raven tiene una vasta colección de armas con munición explosiva" destacando en esas armas exclusivas por ser amarillas con cuadritos bancos y negro, y aunque los disparos son algo más lentos que las armas normales, estos provocan grandes daños al objetivo y quienes están cerca de la zona de impacto.**

 **SLAG: un tipo de disparo que no hace mucho daño pero permite cubrir temporalmente un líquido violeta oscuro en el objetivo debilitándolos y haciendo que los otros daños sea aún mayores con quienes están cubierto, las armas con este modo de disparo sea tienen un brillo de color violeta.**

 **En el próximo capítulo: los equis.**

 **Y AQUÍ EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO CON TODA LA INFORMACION MAS COMPLETA POSIBLE SOBRE LAS VIUDAS NEGRAS, PARA SER USADO LOS QUE QUIERAN PARA SUS RESPECTIVOS FICS "ESO SI, SE ME AVISA ANTES" A ESPERAR VUESTRAS OPINIONES ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 los X

_**CAPITULO 6: LOS X**_

 **Conocido también como el género débil de las valquirias de lo que años atrás fueron anteriormente el género más fuerte por encima del femenino, donde durante los primeros miles de años fueron sometidos y terminado siendo los esclavos sexuales de las valquirias, ahora, en la actualidad, dependiendo si estos vienen de dimensiones de tipo hostil o pacifico, la única diferencias es que en los de tipo hostiles a los machos de niveles mayores de genética son capturados para diferentes propósitos según sus niveles, y los de tipo pacifico se consiguen muestras de ADN para su clonación o llevarse a voluntarios que quieran tener a una hembra para ser su sirviente,**

 **El tipo de X pueden ser de 2 tipos los de tipo pasivo y los de tipo activo,**

 **Los de tipo pasivos son machos que fueron castrado para impedir alguna reproducción con alguna hembra y los hay de 2 tipos de pasivos.**

 **Pasivos mascotas: desde el nacimiento se somete a la alimentación de la bebida especial de las valquirias haciendo que su nivel de inteligencia no sea superior al de cualquier animal de compañía como los perros, a su vez siendo entrenados a partir de los 8 años para tener sexo con sus dueñas en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar sin importar la edad de la hembra a tener sexo.**

 **Pasivos sirvientes: machos que sirven y obedecen ciegamente a su dueña a cualquier tipo de orden, pueden ser clones de machos de otros universos o inclusos ponys que aceptaron vivir y obedecer a las órdenes de sus dueñas a condición de ser sometido a la castración.**

 **Tanto los de tipo mascota como sirvientes son llevado por sus dueñas con collares con correas cuando van por el exterior, en ocasiones, entre las valquirias suelen hacer competiciones para ver cuál pasivos es mejor en el sexo ya sea en la misma calle o en torneos especiales sin restricción de edad de los pasivos, siendo los más comunes los pasivos de edades por debajo de los 16 años aunque cuanto más jóvenes mejor, aunque suele haber valquirias que suelen pagar gran cantidad de dinero en conseguir a pasivos clones que ya son populares en sus mundos por sus habilidades sexuales.**

 **Los X activos, son machos que no son castrado y usado en diferentes tipo de cosas relacionado a la genética, aunque estos machos son puesto en sueños virtuales de por vida en donde viven sus propias vidas, los hay de 2 tipo de X activos.**

 **De tipo comercial: suelen ser principalmente clones de machos en específicos en donde se venden su "material genético" para parejas que quieren tener descendencias "los machos de este tipo son alterado genéticamente para que los bebes sean siempre femeninos" ya sea usando un juguete sexual de última generación tipo strapon rellenándola y teniendo "diversión" con su pareja, otra opción es tener sexo directamente con el macho estando este en un sueño erótico y aprovechar para ser fecundado una o ambas pareja.**

 **De tipo I &D: principalmente los X de mayor niveles y siendo también los originales de sus mundos "sobre todo de los mundos tipo hostiles" son usado para sacar su material genético para experimentos genéticos en clonaciones de versiones femeninas de los machos, usado para embarazar a hembras voluntarias o prisioneras de alto nivel genéticos durante los primeros meses y luego colocar a los embriones en vientres artificiales donde aceleran el crecimientos de algunas mientras se hacen experimentación en combinaciones elementales o cibernéticas hasta alcanzar su etapa adulta.**

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, si bien corto en comparación de los otros, pero no se me ocurrió mas ideas a que añadir en esta parte, si alguien quiera ayudar en esta parte o en otros capítulos sea pues bienvenido, y ahora, para el siguiente capítulo los dejo a votación del público

Próximo capítulo: magas elementales o las diablesas, vosotros deciden.


	7. Chapter 7 las diablesas

_**CAPITULO 7: LAS DIABLESAS**_

 **Si puede haber otro grupo de caza recompensas que pueda rivalizar a las "viudas negras" estas seria el grupo conocido como las "diablesas" compuesto por 6 miembros por una alicornia, una bat pony, una unicornio, una terrestre, una cebra y una minotaura, al contrario del modo de actual de las viudas negras, este grupo son más tolerantes y hasta más amigables con los machos de otras dimensiones "incluso tienen a ponerse juguetonas y disfrutar en privado la compañía de uno o más individuos de ambos género"**

 **El grupo en cuestión no llevaran armamento avanzados como las viudas negras, pero cada una usan un par de brazaletes especiales basado a partir de un viejo artefacto ancestral celeste que permitía copiar y transformarse en el arma escaneada tomando sus mismas características físicas y mágicas que el arma original, (aunque se dice que la líder de las valquirias usa una versión mucho más avanzada de ese arma ancestral mejorándola para poder escanear cualquier arma dentro de un amplio radio de 50 metros y convertirse en versiones más poderosas de esas armas y eliminando además las limitaciones que tenía el arma ancestral original) y cada una de las diablesas tienen entonces configurado una serie de armas diferentes para las habilidades de cada una de las miembros.**

 **Y otra cosa que diferencia a las viudas negras es la disposición de una nave propia para viajes dimensionales, una versión más avanzada a partir de otro modelo de nave de otra dimensión conocida como la "infinity" con todo tipo de equipamientos necesarios para todo tipo de misiones y con capacidades para el combate extremo tanto por dentro o fuera de la superficie del planeta, y el nombre de la nave en cuestión es conocida como la "black Galaxy" de un color totalmente negra como la noche.**

 **NOMBRE: dark arrow**

 **ALIAS: cazadora nocturna**

 **ESPECIE: bat-pony**

 **SEXO: femenino**

 **AÑOS: 21**

 **COLOR DE PELAJE: violeta oscuro**

 **COLOR DE CRIN Y COLA: verde oscuro**

 **COLOR DE OJOS: azul celeste**

 **ESPECIALIDADES: piloto de la "black Galaxy" tiradora desde todas las distancias y experta en emboscar enemigos desde las sombras.**

 **CM: un par de ballestas entrecruzadas dentro de una luna llena.**

 **HABILIDADES EN COMBATES: "sus mismas habilidades que la cazadora de demonio de diablo 3, buscarlo desde google y luego en habilidades activas y también sus mismas runas de habilidades"**

 **ESFERA ESPECTRO: de nombre HUNTER y totalmente negra,**

 **PERSONALIDAD: de carácter divertida y orgullosa de sus habilidades, muy amigable con cualquier amistad que haga, además de gustar hacer bromas pesadas, y sobretodo molestar a wrath raven, su único sueño es competir con quien tenga la mejor habilidad con el arco y conseguirse enamorarse de quien pueda superarla en eso.**

 **HISTORIAL: es rápida, es hermosa, es letal, que no te engañe esos hermosos ojos rasgados y su afilada sonrisas mostrando sus colmillos, esta bat pony podrá hacer la peor pesadilla de sus oponentes, cuando entra en acción puede ser una autentica máquina de matar a partir de sus 3 modo de atacar,**

 **Rápida y veloz: este modo usando sus dobles ballesta en cada casco consigue una alta carencia de disparos contra varios oponentes de una manera rápida y letal, con su visor activado al iniciar el combate puede calcular en microsegundos los proyectiles que venga contra ella y interceptándolos con sus propios disparos de flechas, además de un modo de ataque personal conocida como "curve effect" permitiendo darle efectos a sus flechas permitiendo hacer efectos de curva cerrada para dar objetivos ocultos o evitando obstáculos o civiles en plena línea de tiro "para entender mejor este tipo de efecto ver película "WANTED"**

 **Precisión extrema: este modo usando su segunda arma, el arco de precisión extrema, sacrificando velocidad y potencia, aumenta su precisión contra objetivos muy distantes y precisos a kilómetros de distancias.**

 **Potencia brutal: su 3º arma, una ballesta pesada de gran potencia permitiendo disparar potentes virotes entre 3 a más disparos a modo de escopeta de recarga rápida sacrificando rapidez y precisión para tener más potencia de disparos.**

 **Ya sea usando su extrema flexibilidad en acrobacias, uso de cuchillas arrojadizos, artefactos explosivos y estrellas tipo chakram entre otras habilidades como torretas desplegable, también está la compañía de su mascota mercury, una masa de metal liquido viviente el cual puede tomar la forma de diferentes tipo de animales según la necesidad,**

 **Y si ya de por si es peligrosa con sus armamentos y utensilios de combate, su habilidad más peligrosa es su magia de la sombra, ya sea para pasar sin ser detectada en los sitios oscuros, atacar a traición por la espalda oh llegado a medidas más extremas, convertirse en una criatura pura de la sombra por un tiempo limitado, volviendo sus habilidades más letales y veloces,**

 **En cualquier situación ya sea lucha por tierra y aire, pilotar con extrema habilidad la nave black Galaxy y volar con extrema elegancia y belleza oculta tras su usual vestimenta con capucha y bufanda cubriendo su rostro, su única debilidad es encontrar alguien que pueda superar todas esas habilidades, de ahí a su gran entrenamiento con sus avanzadas habilidades y armamentos de energía "tanto flechas y virotes son de energía con capacidad de configurar su efecto a gusto de ella" esperando el día en que ese "alguien" la pueda flechar su corazón y así compartir su vida con ese alguien a su lado.**

 **NOMBRE: Golden elementary**

 **ALIAS: hechicera elemental**

 **ESPECIE: alicornia**

 **SEXO: femenino**

 **AÑOS: 35**

 **COLOR DE PELAJE: naranja rojizo con pecas blancas en la cara**

 **COLOR DE CRIN Y COLA: 2 tonos de color azul**

 **COLOR DE OJOS: amarillo**

 **ESPECIALIDADES: líder del grupo y estratega en realizar planes en diferentes misiones**

 **CM: una esfera de energía violeta con los elementos del fuego, hielo y relámpago a su alrededor.**

 **HABILIDADES EN COMBATES: "sus mismas habilidades activas como sus runas de la maga de diablo 3, buscar sus habilidades activas desde la página web del juego"**

 **ESFERA ESPECTRO: de nombre SPELL de color violeta con toques rojo azul cielo y azul oscuro**

 **PERSONALIDAD: puede que sea seria y amargada con quienes apenas se acaban de conocer, pero con el paso del tiempo puede ser muy amigable, siendo muy querida por sus 5 amigas del grupo.**

 **HISTORIAL: como toda líder del grupo, se debe a su extrema capacidad de controlar sin problema los 4 elementos mágicos, el abrazador fuego, el invernal hielo, la atronadora electricidad y la más primordial de toda las magias, la arcana,**

 **Sus habilidades mágicas tanto ofensivos como defensivos, le permite encargarse de grandes grupos de oponentes sin problema usando objetos con propiedades mágicos para aumentar sus poderes mágicos sea por medio de varas. Orbes o atuendos catalizador de magia,**

 **Rayos de hielo, burbuja temporal, orbes arcanos, ilusión, agujero negro, hidras, son solo una pequeña selección de una vasta cantidad de hechizos que puede esta alicornio, siendo en caso extremo recurrir al hechizo arconte, volviéndose una criatura de pura energía por tiempo temporal permitiendo hacer hechizos más letales y poderosos, y con la combinación de runas activado desde su brazalete de habilidades puede provocar las peores pesadillas mágicas contra quien se enfrente a esta letal alicornia, y quizá encontrar a su media naranja aquel que tenga una habilidad mágica que pueda cautivarla y caer rendida ante su propio hechizo de amor.**

 **NOMBRE: justice plated**

 **ALIAS: la escudera**

 **ESPECIE: unicornio**

 **SEXO: femenino**

 **AÑOS: 30**

 **COLOR DE PELAJE: gris acorazado**

 **COLOR DE CRIN Y COLA: entre naranja caqui y llama**

 **COLOR DE OJOS: verde**

 **ESPECIALIDADES: segunda al mando en el grupo**

 **CM: un escudo con un aura dorada con una maza en medio.**

 **HABILIDADES EN COMBATES: "mismas habilidades que el cruzado de diablo 3, buscar en la página web del juego y en sus habilidades activas como sus runas de habilidades"**

 **ESFERA ESPECTRO: de nombre SHIELD de color plateado con dorado**

 **PERSONALIDAD: fácilmente se la puede enojar si se la confunden con un macho cuando tiene su armadura de cuerpo completo activado cubriéndole de cabeza a los cascos, pero no le molesta para nada si quien lo dice es otra hembra, y una vez ganado su confianza, será alguien que proteja contra cualquier amenaza posible.**

 **HISTORIAL: quien dice que una unicornio puede ser buena para combates en primera línea de combate? Entonces no conocen a esta en particular, su musculosa y esbelta anatomía le permite portar una armadura avanzada que cuando la activa la cubre totalmente todo su cuerpo, portando un escudo especial de vibramantium ligado a la magia sagrada de ella, junto su mangual especial capaz de alargarse para convertirse en un látigo con una maza con pinchos en la punta,**

 **La maestría en sus habilidades le permite eliminar fácilmente usando tanto su escudo de manera ofensiva como lanzándolo contra varios enemigos y vuelva a los cascos de su dueña, usar su magia para invocar poderosas habilidades como también a avatares mágicos temporales para apoyo extra, llamar la atención del enemigo provocándolos y en medidas extremas inducirse a un poder mágico volviéndola el doble de grande y ser más peligrosa y letal por poco tiempo, por solo decir que son unas pocas de sus habilidades que esta gran escudera usara en primera línea de combate para no dejar a nadie vivo en su camino, pero es posible derribar esa gran barrera que cubre su corazón si alguien con sus mismas cualidades y habilidades la pueda cautivarla y estar con ese alguien sin importar si ya está en una relación pues ella no le desagrada la idea de una relación abierta con la pareja.**

 **NOMBRE: sharrok**

 **ALIAS: bruja espiritual**

 **ESPECIE: cebra**

 **SEXO: femenino**

 **AÑOS: 26**

 **COLOR DE PELAJE: marrón oscuro con rallas blancas**

 **COLOR DE CRIN Y COLA: negro con gris claro**

 **COLOR DE OJOS: rojo**

 **ESPECIALIDADES: médico de la nave y apoyo al combate a distancia.**

 **CM: una mano de zombi saliendo del suelo agarrando un muñeco vudú**

 **HABILIDADES EN COMBATES: "las mismas habilidades que el medico brujo de diablo 3, buscar en la página web del juego y en sus habilidades activas y runas"**

 **ESFERA ESPECTRO: de nombre VENOM siendo de diferentes tonos de colores verdes.**

 **PERSONALIDAD: de carácter sombrío y tenebroso que puede asustar a cualquiera que no la conozca totalmente, y una vez que se la conoce bien ya no debería de tenerse "demasiado" miedo con su compañía.**

 **HISTORIAL: el veneno es su mejor elemento, los espíritus sus mejores armas, y los no-muertos sus mejores aliados, esta cebra puede causar el cao colectivo contra cualquier enemigo provocando las peores pesadillas conocidas,**

 **Con la ayuda de cuchillos rituales como muñecos vudú, puede darle apoyo a sus compañeras y aliado con el poder de la magia oscura y tenebrosa, ya sea con dardos envenenados, plagas de langosta como ranas, invocar a perros infernales tanto como a grandes gigantes como a ejércitos de diminutos seres, aterrorizar a los enemigos, confundirlos para luchar entre ellos, posesión de almas, son algunas de las habilidades que puede hacer esta cebra oculta tras una máscara tenebrosa, aunque una habilidad personal especial es conocida como la "doncellas del mortal placer" una invocación de una gran masa de hembras sexys usado específicamente complacer tanto a sus compañeras como a quienes quieran tener algo de diversiones sin límite, una buena compañía para los aliados, y una letal rival para sus enemigos.**

 **NOMBRE: yellow monk**

 **ALIAS: guerrera amarilla**

 **ESPECIE: pony terrestre sin un trozo de oreja y físico delgado.**

 **SEXO: femenino**

 **AÑOS: 17**

 **COLOR DE PELAJE: amarillo**

 **COLOR DE CRIN Y COLA: rozado en coletas estilo oriental**

 **COLOR DE OJOS: violetas**

 **ESPECIALIDADES: apoyo moral del grupo tanto en combate como en relax.**

 **CM: una silueta humana rezando en posición de flor de loto y emanando un aura blanca**

 **HABILIDADES EN COMBATES: "las mismas que el monje de diablo 3, buscar en la página web y en sus habilidades activas como sus runas"**

 **ESFERA ESPECTRO: de nombre BUDA y de color totalmente de verde jade.**

 **PERSONALIDAD: tímida y reservada casi siempre, pero cuando entra en combate cambia totalmente su personalidad a determinada y directa.**

 **HISTORIAL: aun a pesar de ser la más pequeña, joven y delgada del grupo, no la hace la menos peligrosa de todo el grupo, tomando ventaja de su anatomía, su alta flexibilidad, puede ocasionar grandes bajas enemigas con tan solo sus cascos desnudos y poder pulverizar las rocas más duras y abollar los metales más resistentes,**

 **Si la situación es necesario, puede transformar sus brazales en armas de cascos "tipo puños americanos" ya sea en modo contundente o con cuchillas afiladas para ocasionar grandes y veloces golpes además de habilidades que puede hasta golpear a varios enemigo de una veloz pasada en menos de un segundo, otra arma a utilizar ganando potencia y menos cadencia de golpes, es un bastón moderno que puede transformar sus puntas de esferas contundentes a largas cuchillas,**

 **Siendo pony terrestre no la hace imposible de usar habilidades mágicas como sus mantras para mejorar las defensas y habilidades de sus aliados y compañeras, como también invocar una clon de ella misma utilizando diferentes técnicas de combate como de defensa, fácilmente puede caer interesada amorosamente a quien comparte con habilidades parecidas a ellas y luchara para tener el amor de ese alguien de un modo u otro.**

 **NOMBRE: fralen**

 **ALIAS: brutalnaitor**

 **ESPECIE: minotauro**

 **SEXO: femenino**

 **AÑOS: 32**

 **COLOR DE PELAJE: marrón claro**

 **COLOR DE CABELLO: naranja hasta la cintura**

 **COLOR DE OJOS: marrón oscuro**

 **ESPECIALIDADES: la fuerza bruta del grupo y la más pervertida de todas**

 **HABILIDADES EN COMBATES: "las mismas habilidades que el bárbaro de diablo 3, ir a la página web del juego y buscar sus habilidades activas y sus runas"**

 **ESFERA ESPECTRO: de nombre BERSEKER y de color plateado con rojo como su fuera salpicadura de sangre cubriendo su superficie.**

 **PERSONALIDAD: cuando no está en alguna misión, puede ser alguien muy divertida y l amar de ligona, pero en misiones puede ser alguien muy letal que mejor no toparse con ella.**

 **HISTORIAL: la minotaura es una máquina de destrucción viviente, posee una fuerza física incomparable que le permite arrasar legiones enteras de oponentes con mera fuerza bruta sin dejar títeres con cabezas,**

 **Ella solo se siente viva en el fragor del combate, a medida que recibe a provoca daño, su furia va en aumento permitiendo que sus ataques aún más devastadores,**

 **Cuando su furia está al límite, se convierte en una auténtica depredadora sanguinaria diezmando a todo oponente que tenga en frente con torbellinos y desgarrando el suelo con terremotos brutales,**

 **Es bien capaz de sobrevivir a ataques salvajes que acabaría con cualquiera sin previa preparación, combinando su resistencia natural con su armadura moderna expandible de cuerpo completo, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza en su totalidad,**

 **En los pocos casos en lo que se siente superada en situaciones límites, ella puede volver las tornas del combate con amenazantes gritos de guerra, que despierta su furia aún más, o aumentar las defensas de sus compañeras y aliadas,**

 **Aunque no está dotada para armamento moderno a distancia, se la compensa con su alta maestría con armamento a distancia corta, pudiendo exterminar a enemigos con un arma distinta en cada mano como espadas, hachas y mazas entre otras "un arma de cada mano por cada brazalete" o concentrar toda su fuerza física en colosales armas de gran tamaños con la necesidad de combinar ambos brazaletes para tomar formas tales armas,**

 **Con tales conocimientos de combate a su disposición, no existe oponente que pueda superar su fuerza, "salvo quien pueda ser su futura pareja si la consigue superarla"**

 **Ella es una guerrera nata, noble y bien fuerte, totalmente decidida, con una gran voluntad para poder dominar el campo de batalla.**

 **Próximo capítulo: magas elementales**

 **Un capitulo bien difícil para describir a cada una de mis diablesas para quien quiera usarlo, igualmente se avisa que todo armamento que usan cada una de ellas son de estilo modernos y todas sus habilidades estarían adaptado para su uso moderno y estilo equestriano, a ver la opinión del público y cuál sería la favorita de este grupo.**


	8. comunicado de la lider a mike bluer

**COMUNICADO ESPECIAL**

 **(Bueno, sé que este tendría que ser el capítulo con la información de las magas elementales, pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos ocurrido en las aventuras de Mike bluer y su patrulla, digamos que la gran líder de las valquirias de sanctuary tiene un comunicado que decirles a ellos que es lo siguiente)**

" **ella esta con un traje tecnológico estilo warframe con la bandera de las valquirias de fondo" –saludos, gentes de ese primitivo mundo dimensional, sobre todo a los guerreros conocidos como la patrulla harmonía y sobre todo a Mike bluer, conocido también como star hope, les habla la líder suprema de las valquirias del gran imperio de sanctuary Crazy axe, sinceramente, me sorprende que un grupo compuesto de "obsoletos" sintéticos junto con grandes guerreros hayan podido derrotar a 2 de mis mejores grupo de caza recompensas las viudas negras y las diablesas, incluso las líderes de mis escuadrones de unicornias las magas elementales, según me han informado recientemente,**

 **Pero os lo advierto, aunque ellas fueron traídas a vuestro mundo engañadas por esa falsa yegua que se hace llamar "reina de las yeguas" y manchar el buen nombre usando la palabra valquiria para su grupo de hembras novatas comparado con las nuestras,**

 **Personalmente no tengo nada en contra de vosotros, nuestro único interés en vuestro mundo, mejor dicho, mi único interés, es la captura y eliminación de ese alicornio llamado como Absalón, tengo asuntos pendientes desde hace años contra ese bastardo asesino, por lo tanto, te dejo 3 opciones,**

 **La primera, quedaros al margen de todo, una nave nodriza de colonización de gran tamaño, tamaño que ocupa una cuarta parte del tamaño de vuestra luna, lleva un tiempo esperando mi señal para iniciar el ataque contra los celestes, equestria y los demás reinos no serán objetivos de mis guerreras y maquinaria bélica al menos que interfieran, entonces no tendremos piedad, y una vez derrotado a Absalón, tomaremos como recompensa todo lo que han conquistado los celestes como nuestro y sus prisioneros servirán para diversos propósitos según sus niveles genéticos, así que os lo advierto, no interfieran o lo lamentareis,**

 **La segunda, que decidáis enfrentaros a mí y mis guerreras, quizá hayáis tenido suerte con las que habéis peleado, pero eso no es nada contra la avanzada tecnología que desde haces milenios han evolucionado a niveles más allá de vuestros conocimientos, por lo tanto, no nos seria ningún problema derrotaros a vosotros y a cualquier reino que se atreva, y creerme, es la peor opción que podrías siquiera pensar,**

 **La tercera y mejor opción para vosotros es unir fuerza con la vuestra para acabar con las tropas celestes, pero no sería tan sencillo, antes de aliarnos primero tendréis que pasar en una series de pruebas que se haría en nuestro mundo natal, en caso que superéis todas esas pruebas, con gusto compartiríamos todo nuestros conocimiento tecnológicos y fuerza militar con vosotros y permitirnos establecer una colonia en vuestro mundo bajo vuestras condiciones que pongáis,**

 **Entonces que elegís? Quedar al margen y no interferir en nuestros asuntos, luchar y acabar siendo derrotado y ser nuestros esclavos, o unir nuestras fuerzas superando nuestras pruebas ver si sois dignos de nuestra ayuda, según la decisión que decidáis hacerlo a través de las coordenadas donde enviar hasta la nave nodriza y de ahí a sanctuary, si por casualidad aceptáis la 3º opción, seréis recogido una nave para ser llevado a nuestro mundo para las pruebas, seguro conoceréis las enviadas a recogeros,**

 **Espero vuestra respuesta y no nos haga esperar, creerme, no nos gustaría vernos enfadadas**

 **Y un pequeño mensaje para el llamado holy blade, que mejor cuide mejor su lenguaje a como se dirige hacia mí a mis espaldas, tiene suerte que el éxito con los clones tuyos obtenido por las diablesas la primera vez que os conocisteis me lo piense 2 veces antes de mandar a una de mis droides marcadoras para acabar contigo y no sepas quien sea, así que mejor cuida mejor tus palabras jovencito.**

 **(Bueno, a ver que dice Mike y compañía sobre la propuesta de la líder de las valquirias, por ciertos, si hay preguntas que quieran hacer a cualquier OC o a mí mismo, podéis hacerlo, no hay límite de preguntas por usuarios, nos vemos entonces)**


	9. Chapter 8 el nuevo mundo

_**CAPITULO 9**_

 _ **EL NUEVO MUNDO**_

 **En los aposentos de la gran líder de las valquirias, en lo más alto de su moderno palacio en la capital de sanctuary "anteriormente la ubicación de la desaparecida capital del extinto imperio celeste" la gran líder, usando el más avanzado y moderno cybertraje multi-mórfico de cuerpo completo y su arma personal, el "FORMADOR UNIVERSAL" a simple vista un simple mango de arma que a voluntad de su dueña puede transformarse en cualquier arma de ataque físico y de distancia y también escanear y tomar una versión mejorada de cualquier arma nueva adoptando tanto su forma y sus propiedades mágicas de las originales siendo totalmente del vibramantium, con capacidad de dividir el mango en 2 tanto para crear armas tipo akimbo "o duales" como un arma de un casco y un escudo en el otro,**

 **De la cyber-armadura siendo lo más avanzado tecnológico permitiendo adaptar la forma de diferentes armaduras adquiriendo diferentes tipos de estilos de ataques y habilidades especiales "básicamente una fusión de todas las armaduras de warframe y que puede usar cada una de las 4 habilidades de cada uno de estos según la armadura transformada, siendo sus tropas únicamente con armaduras individuales para el gusto y habilidades de la portadora y actualmente estaría en su modo MAG PRIME aunque su casco y visor es la de un mag normal" destacando sus colores de azul cielo con plateado y con un visor totalmente rojo sin verse el rostro y con una marcada respiración sonora "estilo dark vader" también destacaría una transformación definitiva del cybertraje aún no probado pero pensando "eh, si con una forma así no pudo derrotarlo, mucho menos con 2" mientras observaba desde el gran mirador a la enorme metrópoli de la capital, destacando el estilo arquitectónico avanzado y moderno tanto por dentro como por fuera de los edificios incluido el propio palacio con colores dominantes de blanco y dorado "muy estilo orokin de warframe"**

 **Observando el nocturno ambiente viendo a cientos de naves volar por encima de la metrópoli iluminado por las luces de estos, las luminosas alas translucidas de las patrullas de la guardia de elite las serafines y señales de anuncios de algunos edificios como también el enorme anillo espacial artificial que rodea desde el espacio el planeta completo unido a la superficie con enormes ascensores distribuido a lo largo de todo el anillo espacial por todo el planeta, mientras veía la antigua luna convertida en estación de mantenimiento para las 9 naves colonizadoras siendo cada una dirigida por las 9 hijas dragonas de la emperatriz Safe.**

 **Debido al colosal tamaño de cada una de estas naves colonizadoras "equivalente a una 4º parte del tamaño de la misma luna" el astro fue vaciado totalmente de tal manera que con la forma de una rosquilla "o donut mejor dicho" dejando la parte inferior totalmente robotizado con espacio suficiente para poder tener el espacio suficiente para una sola de ellas para su mantenimiento tras sus misiones de colonización en otras dimensiones y mundos.**

 **¿?: Saludos gran líder "sonando una voz femenina por la habitación"**

 **Crazy axe: dime Glados "mientras una representación holográfica de la IA se hacía presente "imaginarla como la cefalon simaris de warframe"**

 **Glados: acabamos de descubrir un nuevo mundo que podría ser interesante para nuestra causa.**

 **Crazy axe: y que información hay hasta ahora de ese mundo? "mientras se muestra un holograma del mundo"**

 **Glados: por ahora se le conoce con el nombre clave MGQC123PX, compuesto por 3 grandes continentes el cual cubre el 75 por cierto de la superficie.**

 **Crazy axe: nivel evolutivo?**

 **Glados: medieval, pero se a localizado señales en varios puntos del planeta de presencia tecnológica avanzada, aunque no tanto como la nuestra "señalando varios puntos específicos en el mapa"**

 **Crazy axe: y la composición de sus habitantes?**

 **Glados: el primer escaneo ha encontrado que hay al menos 3 facciones en el mundo, la primera y más común es la humana, la segunda compuesta por criaturas muy variadas y bizarras en algunos casos, por ahora los eh nombrado como "las oscuras" donde el localizado un enorme poder oscuro en algún lugar del continente norte "resaltándolo en el mapa" la última facción no lo tengo aun definida, pero destacaría por ser el elemento opuesto a la oscura siendo esta una gran cantidad de magia sagrada y divina proveniente de algún lugar justo en el centro del continente central "marcándola en el mapa" mi intuición me indica que podría ser una especie de portal mágico hacia una especie de reino escondido en otra dimensión ligada al mundo habitado por este tipo de seres al que yo los eh nombrado por ahora como "las divinas", un estudio más a fondo en ese mundo podríamos obtener más información y de ser posible a nuevas y poderosas aliadas para nuestra causa mi señora.**

 **Crazy axe: "tras observar un rato el Holo-mapa del mundo" muy bien, tu junto con la comandante Amethyst en su nave la RESEARCH vais a ese mundo y empezar los estudios de sus habitantes, mandar a droides marcadoras modelo humanos para clasificar la genética de sus habitantes e intentar hacer contacto con la líderes de esas 2 ultimas facciones para que se una a nuestra causa, puedes contactar con caza recompensas para eso último se es necesario, no será mucho trabajo para ti, verdad?**

 **Glados: de hecho, ahora mismo estoy presente en 125 mundos y dimensiones y trabajando en más de 500 proyecto al mismo tiempo y eso no es ni el 5 por cierto de mi capacidad total, por lo tanto no le veo ningún problema.**

 **Crazy axe: muy bien, puedes retirarte e iniciar la investigación a ese mundo.**

 **Glados: si mi señora "desapareciendo del lugar dejando sola a la líder"**

" **soltando un sonoro suspiro, se dirige hacia una pared donde al acercarse aparece un panel holográfico donde empieza a manipular tocando el luminoso panel por un rato para acto después hacer aparecer una holografía a tamaño real de una pegaso a todo color, viéndola de frente, su casco se repliega mostrando un triste rostro marcado con una gran cicatriz cruzándole por toda su cara**

 **Crazy axe: ya no queda mucho madre, hace tiempo que tengo localizado el bastardo que te hizo lo que hizo hace mucho tiempo, esperemos que tanto nuestra numerosa fuerza militar junto con la alianza con esas 2 facciones y la posible ayuda que quieran proporcionar los defensores de ese mundo podamos acabar con el imperio celeste de una vez por toda, solo espero no recurrir a la comandante Amber y usar el protocolo GUILLERMO TELL para asegurar la eliminación total a costa de la completa destrucción total del planeta, sería una lástima para sus habitantes, pero solo así puedo asegurarme su derrota, y así vengar tu muerte madre "soltando algunas lágrimas acariciando el rostro holográfico obviamente sin poder tocarlo" te echo tanto de menos.**

 **¿?: Cariño?**

 **Crazy axe: eh? "volteando la vista a la entrada al dormitorio" ah, eres tú, Shodan.**

 **Colocándose a su lado una alicornio robótica "que no se ve a simple vista que lo es" más alta que la pegaso, de color gris claro y tanto sus ojos tipo reptil como su crin y cola son de un brillante color verde en forma de rafta, alas de murciélagos y de CM de una cara humana hecha por números binarios.**

 **Shodan: la echas de menos, verdad?**

 **Crazy axe: no hay un solo día que la haya echado tanto de menos, solo espero encontrarme finalmente con absalon y que pague lo mismo lo que hizo a ella y lo que me hizo a mí "tocándose la cicatriz de la cara"**

 **Shodan: todavía no entiendo porque no quieres que te quiten esa cicatriz y te restauren el diente que te falta? Con la tecnología actual eso no sería ningún problema.**

 **Crazy axe: porque primero quiero que los últimos momentos de vida de absalon sea mi rostro y se arrepienta de haberme dejado en vida en aquella ocasión antes de arrancarle en vida todo sus órganos, solo así poder sentirme en paz y cumplir mi venganza.**

 **Shodan: ciertamente has madurado bastante, aún recuerdo ese día en que apareciste por casualidad en ese laboratorio de investigación celeste abandonado y yo estaba cautiva ahí desde hace muchos años sola tras la extinción de toda la civilización celeste.**

 **Crazy axe: eh, si, y el susto que me diste nada más conocernos, físicamente no sino que te tuve dentro de mi cabeza literalmente tras soltarme ese rayo de luz a mis ojos, pero gracias a eso, pude tener alguien mientras me enseñabas a mí y a las amazonas supervivientes el manejo de la tecnología celeste.**

 **Shodan: y durante los siguientes años, nos dedicamos a invadir los demás reinos, atraer más hembras a nuestra causa, recolectando más equipamientos celestes en instalaciones abandonadas hasta finalmente instalarnos en lo que ahora es la capital, naciendo así lo que sería el imperio valquiria y posteriormente renombrar el mundo a sanctuary.**

 **Crazy axe: si, y desde ahí pudimos tomar los últimos lugares no conquistado por todo el mundo y también rescatar de otra abandonada instalación a Glados, que con su ayuda te pudimos hacer el cuerpo robótico que tienes ahora, pero para entonces me sentí demasiado cercano a ti para no evitar terminar enamorándome de ti.**

 **Shodan: y yo de ti, aunque me sentí triste por esa decisión que tomaste en meterte en esa capsula de tiempo y pasar milenios sin tenerte a mi lado, dejándonos a cargo a mí y Glados a que la civilización se volviera como es ahora.**

 **Crazy axe: y la sorpresa que me lleve al salir finalmente de la capsula y ver todo que progreso en todo esos años, aunque mi despertar fue hace varios años atrás, me llevo un buen tiempo poderme acostumbrarme a todo esto, pero mi única ilusión era volverte a verte.**

 **Shodan: lo mismo digo mi vida "empezando a besarse con pasión" ahora, que tal si te quitas esa armadura tuya y me enseñas que hacer con esta IA y con mi extra que tanto te gusta lamer y sentirla? "mirada seductora mientras algo grande y duro empieza a asomar por su entrepierna"**

 **Crazy axe: vete preparándote que voy enseguida "mientras vuelve al panel holográfico para apagar la holografía de su madre, luego viendo ahora a Shodan en la cama esperándola seductivamente, apretando un botón de su brazo el resto de su cyber-traje se repliega del resto de su cuerpo para terminar condensándose en un brazalete para quitárselo y colocar junto con su arma al lado de la cama para luego subirse en ella y tener una noche de lujuria y placer con su amada robot alicornio.**

 **Y hasta aquí el que sería el preludio de una futura nueva alianzas, premio para quien adivine de que mundo se trata "bueno, no habría premio pero es solo un decir y ver quien está atento" y ver que otro tema usar en el próximo capítulo, saludos**


	10. AVISO ESPECIAL

AVISO ESPECIAL

despues de los ultimos mensajes recibidos en el dia de hoy por "ciertos escritores de aqui" me han bajado bastante los animos como para dejar de seguir compartiendo informaciones sobre las valquirias ya que si lo unico que voy a conseguir es que si soy feminazis en un lado, que si son odiados por otro lado, y ciertamente, para seguir recibiendo mensajes de este tipo de indoles en lugar de ayuda y apoyos, francamente ya me arte de este tipo de trato negativo,

tenia pensado escribir varios oneshots con cada una de las viudas negras en misiones individuales, pero teniendo en cuenta como seria tratado, prefiero ahorrarme en escribir nada mas, y al menos que me den buenos motivos en particular para seguir, tomare la decision de abandonar el mundo del fanfiction y en escribir mas historias "al menos del universo MLP" hay en mente un fic no relativo a MLP que tengo acumulado hecho entre un amigo dibujante y yo y que los ire subiendo cuando llegue el momento adecuado, por el momento dejo este mensaje, la decision de si sigo o no dependera de la cantidades de mensajes positivos y negativos que reciba, aunque a un par se alegraran de esto,

se despide CARTMAN6X6 "aunque mi nick sea CARTMAN6X61 el 1 esta de sobra"


	11. anunciando especial pregunta y respuesta

**ANUNCIO ESPECIAL**

YO: hola lectorcitos que aun estén por aquí, quizá sé que me esté tardando un poco en actualizar con nuevas informaciones sobre el universo de las valquirias y Sanctuary.

Titeuf: más que poco, te has tardado meses en poner algo, casi tirando al año diría yo.

YO: hay, Titeuf joder, no pegues esos sustos apareciendo así de la nada mientras estoy por explicar algunas cosas que igual a los lectores podrían interesarles.

Titeuf: a los pocos lectores que te quedan diría yo, dudo mucho que tengas algo que decir si todo el tiempo estas con los juegos de nutaku y sobre todo con el warframe ese.

YO: SILENCIO, a lo que quiero explicar es que hubo muchas cosas en mi vida personal que me tuvo ocupado, y no hace mucho el ordenador tuvo un problema tan grave que tuve que formatear su disco duro principal perdiendo todo los programas y cosas que tenía ahí "el cual los RPs de Titeuf en ambos mundos pony y humano se salvaron por suerte por estar en Dropbox, pero no demasiado a otras cosas como por ejemplo algunos OCs femeninos aun sin mostrar, como a Vorkuta, alguien muy importante en la historia en el pasado previo a la creación de Sanctuary.

Titeuf: claro, eso te paso en pleno RP ese día cuando estabas poniéndome de caliente con gloriosa metiéndonos manos mutuamente en la parte de la película donde se contaba la historia de Gaia Everfree, mientras tú te bajaste lo que pensaste que era un juego de cocina y al final acabó siendo un molesto virus que hacía que el ordenador no dejara de reiniciarse solo hasta que acabaste por formatearlo, si es que eres muy creído tío, muy creído.

YO: ¿porque no te me callas mejor y me haces un favor? "dándole dinero a el" ale, toma 10 euros y te me bajas al enrique tomas y me compras un bocata de jamón de bellota y en pan integral o de semilla y sin tomate, ale deprisita que tengo hambre.

Titeuf: pero oye, ¿tú sabes lo que cuestan un bocata de esos y más si es de bellota? ¿Y si con esto no llega?

YO: pues pones tú lo que falta, y ahora puerta, que aún tengo que anunciar lo que tengo pensado para los lectores.

Titeuf: Jo, no sé ni porque me molesto en hacerte caso "ya marchándose algo molesto"

YO: bueno, a lo que decía, es cierto que no hubo cosas nuevas que añadir sobre las valquirias y las cosas nuevas que eh ido haciendo se han quedado en mi cabeza o compartido vía PM a los pocos escritores de por aquí, como a SILVERWOLF que por cierto fue su cumpleaños esta semana y doy ya mis felicitaciones un poco atrasado.

Voz de Titeuf: será porque eres un vago y te da pereza escribir y lo único que haces es darte de juegos hentai y al warframe ese

YO: eh, ¿que tú no te habías ido a por el bocata? ¡Ya vete a traérmelo ahora mismo!

Voz de Titeuf: si si, ya voy pesado "ya escuchando la puerta abrirse y cerrarse"

YO: bueno, a lo que voy, pues viendo que SILVERWOLF hace su especial de preguntas y respuestas para él y sus personajes, entonces yo me digo "hey, y porque yo no hago lo mismo?" pues eso mismo, vosotros y/oh vuestros OCs podéis preguntarme a mí y a mis OCs cualquier cosas que queráis saber y iré respondiendo a las preguntas que se vayan acumulando si hay cualquier cosas que queráis saber, ya sea preguntas para mí, a Crazy Axe "tanto de Sanctuary como la otra versión amazona del mundo de Mike bluer" a las magas elementarias, a las viudas negras, las diablesas, cosas también del propio Sanctuary y su famosa frota espacial arcoíris y sus 9 comandantes dragonas, a la madre de estas, la emperatriz Safe e hija adoptiva de Crazy Axe de ahí, proyectos de altos secretos como el kyojin y el panacea como otras cosas, estoy seguro que si hacéis las preguntas correspondientes os quedareis con más hambre de sabiduría a esa tecnológica dimensión, y hablando de hambre, donde está el enano ese con mi bocata? Con lo cerca que esta el sitio al que eh dicho.

"sonando su móvil (el cual en la vida real no tengo) y viendo que quien llama ahora es Titeuf"

YO: mira, hablando del rey de roma "contestando" tío, ¿porque tardas tanto en traer un bocata?, tan difícil es? ... ¡COMO QUE NO LES QUEDA JAMON!? ¿Me estás diciendo que en el enrique Tomás, un sitio especializado en jamones, embutidos y cosas así que hacen bocatas bien ricos, calientes y crujientes, ¡!Y DICES QUE NO LES QUEDA NADA!?…. ¡NADA DE MALA SUERTE, ¡Y NO MIENTAS, ¡QUE TE OIGO HABLAR CON LA BOCA LLENA, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO CON MI BOCATA A LA DE YA!... ¡¿NO, A LA MIERDA TE VAS A IR TU, NO ME OBRIGUES A SALIR AFUERA CON EL FRIO QUE HACE PARA BUSCARTE, ¡¿ME HAS OIDO?! ¿Oye? ¡OYE! "apagando el móvil molesto" pues no va y me cuelga el muy cabròn? Pero me va a oír el enano ese, cuando lo agarre, le pienso meter en un futuro RP que su hija Ebane, la única hermafrodita de sus hijas dragonas que le dé por culo bien fuerte con su grande y espinoso pene dragonico, ahora vera.

"preparándome para irme a buscar al enano cabròn para dejarle el culo peor que la bandera de Japón por parte de su hija dragona macarra, aunque antes termina de decir a los lectores"

YO: bueno gente, tengo que irme a buscar al cabròn ese que seguro se ha ido al sitio ese a comerse bocatas con MI dinero, pero eso sí, vosotros dejarme vuestras preguntas como review de este anuncio, todas las que queráis preguntar y si aun así tenéis más preguntas y ya habéis puesto vuestro review, pues podéis enviar vuestras preguntas por privado, mensajes en Facebook para quien tengan cuentas ahí y esas cosas, pero eso sí, nada de cosas negativas contra mí y mis valquirias porque si no, voy a ignorar totalmente ese tipo de comentarios y preguntas, y también que compartáis esto a todo vuestros conocidos escritores y que ellos pregunten todo lo que queráis, bueno, ahora sí, tengo que agarrar a Titeuf antes de que se me escape, espero vuestras preguntas, chao "ya marchándome corriendo a por el enano cabròn"


	12. pregunta y respuesta aviso especial

**PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS FECHA LIMITE**

YO: hola gentes, bueno, solo decir que ya hay una buena cantidad de preguntar respondidas hasta ahora, bueno, preguntas de solo 2 por ahora, pero seguro que puedo tener más preguntas de más escritores, así que doy de límite para mandar vuestras demás preguntas este mismo viernes o como muy tarde el fin de semana, bueno, solo sería eso, pero también me gustaría decir que…

Titeuf: ¡TUUUU!

YO: ¿eh? "viendo aparecer un Titeuf bien molesto con un trozo de hielo en su culo" oh, Titeuf, que tal?

Titeuf: nada de que tal, quiero tener unas palabritas contigo sobre cierta escena MLP que me metiste este fin de semana.

YO: claro claro, ¿porque no tomas asiento y lo hablamos tranquilamente?

Titeuf: tú sabes que no puedo sentarme, ¡y todo por tu culpa!

YO: ¿qué? ¿Tan poco te gusto casarte con las masajistas, volverlas vampiras inmortales a ellas como a clara y sus compañeras de trabajo y esa diversión en la cama con Trixie?

Titeuf: precisamente de eso ultimo quiero hablar, concretamente la parte y cito textualmente (Starlight sin perder tiempo, se hace el hechizo de futa pene y meterse bien dentro de la cama sin notar aun a Titeuf en los bajos de Trixie) ¿tú a que llamarías eso?

YO: ¿que tú y Starlight le disteis un buen placer a Trixie clavándosela bien a fondo?

Titeuf: ¡AL UNICO QUE ACABO CLAVADO FUE A MI POR LA RETAGUARDIA!

YO: aah, pues se siente, eso te lo ganaste por lo del bocata, y no te quejes, ya fuiste desvirgado por Twilight antes por ahí atrás, ¿lo recuerdas?

Titeuf: grrrr, esto no va a quedar así, ¿te enteras?

YO: ya ya, ahora no me interrumpas más, que iba a anunciar otra cosa antes de que aparecieras, ehem, en fin, lo que quería decir es que también pensé en hablar un canal de chat especializado para escritores MLP hispano a través de DISCORD

Titeuf: ¿y que tiene que ver el dios del caos feo ese en esto?

YO: SILENCIO GUSANO, O TE PONGO A ENROLLARTE CON EL EN UN FUTURO RP! "señalándolo amenazante con su dedo de apuntar".

Titeuf: de eso nada, yo no soy de esos que les va a los tíos, igual si fuera una versión femenina me lo pensaría.

YO: ya, y lo dice el que a chupado penes a las chicas robóticas de Andreu-t, ¿no?

Titeuf: bueno, una cosa es que sean artificiales, y otra muy distinta es hacerlo con uno real.

YO: ¿y de aquella ves que te dejaste que la tal Gally te la metiera bien por ahí atrás?

Titeuf: ¡BUENO, ¡YA VALE, TERMINA LO QUE TENIAS QUE DECIR!

YO: ooh, cierto, bueno, a lo que decía de DISCORD y no, no digo al dios del caos, sino a un nuevo tipo de chat donde puedes hacerte canales y ahí tengo creado uno llamado "fanfictionMLPhispano" así que si queréis uniros y así poder hablar y cooperar en futuros capítulos y fics podéis mandarme un PM y ahí os envió el link de invitación, claro que, para eso, tenéis que instalaros el programa que tampoco cuesta nada y fácil de buscar en google.

Titeuf: ¿el mismo programa chat que te bajaste obligatoriamente para ser miembro de un clan en el warframe?

YO: ¿que aun sigues aquí? Vete a tomar por culo, y nunca mejor dicho, en fin, espero vuestros comentarios, chao pues.


	13. las respuestas a vuestras preguntas

**RESPUESTAS A SUS PREGUNTAS**

YO: hola linda gente lectores de por aquí, pues para cuando haya empezado a escribir esto será a los pocos minutos de haber puesto mi aviso y ya tengo las primeras preguntas aquí amontonado a mi lado para ir leyéndolas, vamos a ir empezando por orden de llegada y el primero en ser contestado sus preguntas serán las del buen amigo SILVERWOLF850, veamos las que ahí "empezando a leer sus preguntas"

1\. ¿Cuándo empezaste a ver la serie y llego a interesarte amigo?

YO: pues se podría decir que fue en los tiempos cuando la serie ya empezaba en su primera temporada, concretamente por cierto artista de furaffinity hizo sus primeros fanarts y dibujos con personajes tales como nightmare moon, Fluttershy entre otras, total, que la curiosidad de tales personajes fue mayor y tras buscar y saber por dónde podría ver, pues desde entonces si hay la ocasión de ver nuevos episodios, pues lo veo, (sobre todo para buscar nuevo material femenino para mis RPs con mi amigo Andreu-t, o si no se crean algunos nuevos para la ocasión, como el caso de la madre de Fluttershy, que antes de que saliera el capítulo de la familia de Fluttershy, se hizo una madre muy "seductora" visualmente) pero no voy a meterme en detalles sobre eso y sigo con la siguiente pregunta

2\. ¿Personajes favoritos de la serie?

YO: pues concretamente de las mane 6. Podría decir que de las favoritas serian Rainbow Dash y Applejack, los motivos? No muy claro, quizá en Applejack por su forma tan campechana de ser y a Rainbow Dash por su forma de ser, y de ahí que además quisiera buscar dibujos y cosas shippings entre ambas en los inicios de la serie.

3\. ¿Cómo encontraste fanfiction?

YO: En como encontré el sitio, pues ya ni me acuerdo, lo que si me acuerdo es que mis primeras visitas al lugar fueron para buscar fics de temática románticas o eróticas donde impliquen la aparición a las 2 ponis anteriormente dicha.

4\. ¿Qué te inspiró a crear a los personajes como Crazy Axe y el mundo de Sanctuary?

YO: pues se puede decir que la inspiración de crear a tales personajes vienen según qué cosas te puedas encontrar en los videojuegos, por ejemplo, a las conocidas viudas negras fueron creadas de las tías locas del juego metal gear solid 4 como también combinando otras cosas de otros videojuegos, sus esferas espectro estarían sacados del juego destiny, el cuervo ciborg de propiedades multi-elementales de Wrath Raven estaría basado en un jefe de borderlands 2, las rivales de trabajo de estas, las diablesas, si uno es gamer de los RPGs se habrán dado cuenta que dichos personajes están basado en las diferentes clases a elegir de diablo 3, de hecho, los nombres de la minotaura y la cebra, son los mismos nombres que tengo yo en su versiones originales en el juego "de la ps3, no de la PC" sobre Crazy Axe mmm pues de seguro no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero mi pregunta para ti seria "has jugado alguna vez rayman legends? Si es positivo la respuesta de seguro que habrás visto a cierta humana vikinga con hacha vestida de verde, con largo cabello rojo revuelto, una cicatriz en su cara y faltándole un diente cuando sonríe, ¿no? Entonces ya sabes a quien me base para ella, Shodan y Glados, pues cada una son versiones pony robots de enemigos finales de sus respectivos juegos, la primera de la saga system shock "el cual tendrá remake" y la otra pues de la saga conocida como portal, en cuanto a lo de Sanctuary, pues imagine un mundo donde primeramente los machos de todo el mundo trataron a las hembras como esclavas, juguetes sexuales, en fin, todo lo peor que le puede pasarle a una hembra, por qué paso todo eso, ya se verá, igualmente cuando las hembras fueron libre de la opresión machista a escala mundial, se encerraron a los macho supervivientes en bóvedas con cámaras de crio sueño y a partir de ahí empezaron a crecer y a evolucionar tecnológicamente a partir de los restos de la extinta civilización de ponys celeste de aquella dimensión, y ahí junto con los conocimientos de Shodan y Glados sobre viajes espaciales fue llegado al grado de imperio, el nombre de Sanctuary estaría sacado del juego warframe, concretamente del cefaron simaris.

5\. ¿Algún día harás un fanfic con Crazy Axe y sus personajes como protagonistas o coprotagonistas según se vea?

YO: de hecho, ya había pensado en varias ideas de fanfics relacionado al universo de Sanctuary, una de las ideas sería una historia contada por Vorkuta, desde su infancia donde su madre es asesinada por celestia por salvarle la vida, la fuga masiva de hembras de unas instalaciones de manipulación genética conociendo a la madre de Crazy Axe que dio a luz ese mismo día a ella, en fin, toda su vida hasta llegado cierto momento que acaba por abandonar la dimensión para acabar en otra dimensión 50 milenios en el futuro, el problema aquí es que debido a que el fic en cuestión seria de temática de acción, batallas y cosas por el estilo, cosa que es un poco fuera de mi estilo humorístico, así que si alguien con conocimientos de escribir fics con escenas así pues sería de gran ayuda para mí,

En otro fanfic, seria concretamente con Crazy Axe, y contaría desde el mismo día que es descongelado ella, curado de la mortal herida que fue obligada a ser congelada e intentar adaptarse a ese nuevo mundo futurista para ella e intentando ser en toda una líder del gran imperio, también hay otra idea de otro fic mas tipo comedia hecho a partir de oneshots, en este cuando este con ánimo de realizarlo se anunciara a los interesados en participar sus OCs como personajes en esas cómicas historias y también alguna que otra en el universo de Sanctuary,

Y otra idea más de fic sería una parodia de "angry bird" con Wrath Raven como protagonista, donde por culpa de su excesiva rabia, es condenada a una terapia de control de ira en una isla donde viven hembras pacificas ahí, y tendrá que aguantar ahí sin sus armas, mascota, sus compañeras y sobretodo, sin sus alas robóticas, y claro, ahí conocerá a 2 ponys que serían al final de todo sus amigas, siendo la hibrida changeling-Pegaso híper mega veloz Channy, y la explosiva "literalmente" unicornio amazona de nombre Bommer, pues sería de humor y cosas así, ya se verá.

6\. ¿Algún día Sanctuary abandonara su afán de conquistar mundos, esclavizar a los machos y trataran de esforzarse por devolver a la inteligencia a los machos e instaurar la igualdad?

YO: bueno, aquí voy a discrepar un poco, igual es cierto que a partir de los primeros datos puesto sobre ellas se la vean mas del tipo conquistadoras sádicas, al menos esa fue la primera ideas con ellas, pero ahora, en lugar de conquistar mundos, lo que hacen más bien sería ir a esos mundos y pedir a cambio de su avanzada tecnología el poder instalarse en sus mundos de manera pacífica y sin violencia (salvo que sean tratado como una amenaza y con violencia contra ellas, ahí sí tendría que recurrir a la fuerza bruta más que nada por defensa propia, aunque una de las comandantes de la frota arcoíris, Ebane, ella es mas de tipo conquistar con violencia muy a pesar de sus hermanas, madre y de Crazy Axe sobre preferir la opción pacifica que la violencia) y sobre los machos, pues en su mundo ya se pensó en volver a integrar a los machos a la sociedad, pero ahí fue donde vieron que a partir de un incidente por mordisco del sujeto de prueba a una hembra y que esta al poco tiempo se volviera violenta y agresiva contra su mismo género, ahí fue donde vieron que el origen a la agresividad de estos contra las hembras es a partir de un virus que si bien, es contagiosa para cualquier otro macho por aire y es hereditario a futuras generaciones, es completamente inmune para las hembras salvo si el virus entra en contacto directamente a la sangre donde si puede infectarla, tras mucho tiempo bajo el nombre del proyecto Panacea, finalmente consiguieron encontrar una cura para eliminar el peligroso virus de los machos, no sin darse cuenta muy tarde que dicha cura provocaría que el 95 por cierto de la población masculina que estaban en crio-sueños terminaran atrofiando sus cerebros a un grado de inteligencia de animales de compañía como perros y gatos, y aparte de que sería hereditario para sus futuros hijos masculinos, y el 5 restante que no sufrieron de eso se quedaron estériles dejando solo la única solución para ellos que la clonación, el proyecto fue entonces encubierto siendo las únicas que conocían sobre este proyecto Shodan y Glados diciendo que el tiempo pasado en los crio-sueños provocaron daños cerebrales que si bien se podría curar, prefirieron no hacerlo por miedo a que la posible cura no haya eliminado totalmente el virus y pueda ocurrir una segunda ERA OSCURA, y aunque tengan cierto recelos con los machos, podrían intentar en adaptarse en la igualdad de géneros, pero hay heridas que no se cerrarían fácilmente.

7\. ¿Es buena idea que las valkirias vallan conquistando mundos así sin más? ¿No existe la posibilidad que si se empeñan en expandir su imperio al ser tan grande y haber tanto por controlarlo todo se vuelva en su contra? Si conoces la historia del Imperio Romano y como cayó su imperio te harás una idea del o que me refiero.

YO: bueno, si bien al principio las valquirias se consideraban que se dedicaban a conquistar mundos y cosas así, más que nada su única meta ahora sería establecerse en dimensiones y mundos de manera más pacifica posible, proporcionando ayuda y avances tecnológicos a sus habitantes y mantenerlos felices y contentos con las presencia de ellas en sus mundos, otra de las comandantes dragonas de la flota arcoíris, Sand rose (o Sandy como le gusta que la llamen) su principal labor es la de mantener a esos habitantes felices y alegres haciendo que viajen a su nave colonial, el USS WONDERFUN y gozar de todas las actividades festivas y ocios, solamente en mundos donde lo vean de muy mala maneras y sobretodo agresivamente siendo ellos que inicien el conflicto bélico, ahí si no tendrían más remedio que recurrir a la fuerza para quedarse en ese mundo muy a su pesar, aparte de esto, si los mundos donde se establecen están felices con la presencia de ellas, entonces no debería de haber problemas con eso.

8\. ¿Crees que es buena idea que las valkirias se obsesionen tanto por adquirir tecnología ajena? No lo tomes a mal, pero, visto de otra manera dan la impresión de que las valkirias en el fondo no son más que unas ladronas que solo saben robar o copiar tecnología ajena, no dejando absolutamente nada a su creatividad.

YO: nuevamente debo de discrepar en lo que has dicho, primero, ellas no roban si tales tecnologías son ofrecidos por sus aliados de otras dimensiones y luego ellas las adaptan o mejoran para un mejor uso de dicha tecnología, una cosa que Shodan le guste el estilo visual estructural de una antigua civilización conocida como los orokin del universo warframe y sea usado principalmente para el gran palacio de Crazy Axe para cuando ella despertara, y otra bien distinta que ellas roben tecnologías de otros mundos que puedan ser futuros aliados suyos y neutrales "salvo si son de mundos hostiles, ahí sí estaría justificado" segundo, algunos inventos tecnológicos si son creados totalmente por ellas, como el nexus, el aerosphere, sus productos médicos para curar todo tipo de heridas grabes en batallas. Y el que sería una de sus mayores invenciones combinada de metales seria el conocido P.V.M. anteriormente conocido como vibramantium, un metal prácticamente indestructible una vez que la mescla es enfriada volviéndose solido permanentemente, aunque con un fallo químico siendo la sidra de manzana un elemento muy corrosivo para el metal, aunque con la ayuda de Magic Galaxy y el escaso mineral que les dio a las valquirias instaladas en su mundo y usando su tecnología replicante para tener más de ese mineral, hicieron la mescla asiendo que ese defecto sea eliminado, y tercero y último, el hecho que la comandante Marble del USS PRISON VAULT tenga en su poder infinidades de objetos mágicos de gran poder y a criaturas peligrosas prisioneros incautados de otras dimensiones y mundos, ella justificaría que tales objetos de gran poder no debería estar en manos equivocadas y también que haya "elementos de la armonía" son obtenidos de mundos que, o bien sus portadoras eran malas y corrompidas o muertas, y no sería raro si ordenes de Shodan o de su abuela Crazy Axe haga mandar a sus gentes a incautar artefactos celestes de gran poder.

YO: bueno, ahora la siguiente lista de pregunta es del escritor FoxOxidian, la cual es más corta que la anterior lista, y sus preguntas son las siguientes "leyendo sus preguntas"

1º: que te inspiro a crear tus personajes.

YO: bueno, creo que esta pregunta ya fue respondida por el usuario anterior, así que mejor ve a la pregunta número 4 y ahí tienes mi respuesta.

2º: si tu estuvieras en los cascos de uno de los ponys que arias en su lugar y me refiero a las yeguas conquistadoras de universos

YO: bueno, para empezar, lo de "conquistadoras" lo veo como una palabra fea, yo prefiero más "expansionistas" y lo harían de manera pacificas como ya el dicho anteriormente a otra pregunta, aparte, el mundo de Sanctuary no estaría compuesto solo por ponys, grifos, minotauras, dragonas etc etc, sino que también por sus viajes a otras dimensiones, mas razas femeninas se unieron a su mundo futurista, tales razas estarían humanas, furry, versiones antropomórfico de ponys, chicas monsters, y un gran etc a elegir, y a la pregunta, pues a saber, si fuera por ejemplo una caza recompensa pues haría la vida tranquila haciendo misiones que den mejores beneficios ya sea en solitario o en compañía de otros grupos de hembras caza recompensas.

3º: si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar de ir a la dimensión de los ponys que es lo que harías en ese lugar?

YO: pues seguramente lo que haría cualquiera que le preguntan eso, convivir como puede, enrollarse con sus ponys más favoritas "en mi caso ya lo dije muy arriba de esto" y dejarse llevar si alguna otra se sienta atraída por mí y hacer familias y esas cosas.

4º: alguna de las ponys OC estaría interesada en un humano?

YO: eso ya sería según cual OC sea, si fueran las viudas negras, no te lo recomiendo, más por su odio a los machos que sufrieron "bueno, en el caso de la Pegaso Raven, su odio principal seria con cualquier Rainbow Dash que vea" con las diablesas, pues es posible que haya posibilidades, con cualquier otra valquiria en general eso ya sería según con quien se interesaría, aunque otra OC no relacionada a Sanctuary no tendría problema en eso, como por ejemplo Amazon Nature, ella en un oneshot se enrollo sexualmente con un humano y lo volvió su pareja desde entonces, aunque en otra parte a ella ya está emparejada con una cebra macho con poderes de la naturaleza, al igual que ella, y de mis dragonas pues la mayoría es posible que se interesen, al fin y al cabo, la madre de ellas se enrollo con humanos y sus hijas son prueba de ese amor del pasado.

YO: y bueno, pasemos ahora a la siguiente tanda de preguntas, que esta vez, si han puesto preguntas para mis OCs y no solo a mí, y nada menos que de mi buen amigo dibujante y el que hago los RPs a donde pongo a Titeuf en momentos buenos como también torturarlo un poco, COFFenculadoCOFF, me refiero a nada menos que ANDREU-T, lo que quieran ver sus dibujos y demás cosas seductivas tanto suyos como de MLP, busquen con su Nick por google y encontrareis sus galerías en inkbunny, deviantart y también aquí fanfiction con una parodia del creepypasta , en fin, ahora veamos sus preguntas a mis personajes que serían las siguientes.

1º: - Para Crazy Axe: Hace tiempo que no sabemos mucho de ti, ¿cómo va eso de mandar e ir expandiendo tu imperio?, ¿Cómo conseguiste convencer a GLaDOS que trabajé para ti? Y también ¿Cuáles son tus gustos en música y cine si puede ser?

Crazy Axe: pues en cuestión de expandir territorio en diferentes dimensiones es trabajo de mis nietas dragonas comandantes de la flota arcoíris, por lo que es necesario estar presente en el máximo de mundos posibles para estar presente a cualquier amenaza externa para así poder actuar nosotras, en lo segundo, básicamente no fui yo, sino Shodan fue la que hablo con ella porque ya se conocían de mucho tiempo atrás, y eso fue aquella vez cuando terminamos de liberar Equestria y que tocaba ahora liberar el resto de los reinos, pero nos haría falta más recursos y armamento, así que Shodan nos guio en la parte más profunda de unas ruinas de la antigua capital de los ponys celestes donde según supe cuando me desperté de mi crio-sueño mucho más adelante, fue donde se formó la actual capital de Sanctuary, total, que cuando encontramos a ella junto con Vorkuta y cuando la conectamos, digamos que no nos recibió tan pacíficamente, y cuando me tenía agarrada y a punto de matarme, Shodan que en aquel entonces era mi ojo biónico izquierdo, ya que el mío lo perdí en el día que hubo ese incidente con el supuesto Absalon que aparte de matar a la gran mayoría de yeguas, violar y asesinar a mi madre, y sobretodo herirme gravemente la cara dejándomela marcada con una gran cicatriz, perder un diente y también mi ojo, en fin, Shodan entonces tomo control de mi cuerpo y mente y fue lo último que recordé antes de despertarme con Vorkuta a mi lado donde luego supimos que Shodan se salió de mi ojo y acabo teniendo un cuerpo robótico propio, lo cual luego nos comentó que tras hablar con GLaDOS a través de mí, esta decidió ayudarnos con nuevas tecnologías y en la restauración de la antigua ciudad celeste como centro de mando inicial para liberar al resto del mundo de las hembras prisioneras por los machos dominantes,

Respecto al tipo de música, pues cosas que me relaje en mi trabajo de líder de un inmenso imperio, como también si es algo de la comandante y nieta mía Sand Rose por su pasión a cantar y disfrutar entretener al público femenino como también a habitantes de mundos aliados nuestros, y en cuestión de películas, pues no sé, como dije, hay mucho trabajo para ver algo, así que no podría decir alguna preferencia en particular.

2º: - Para Shodan: ¿Cómo conseguiste ese cuerpo casi de alicornio, pero en metálico que tienes ahora?

Shodan: pues básicamente mi actual cuerpo no es totalmente metálico, técnicamente lo es, pero básicamente sería una composición de infinidades de micro-nanobots a nivel molecular y poderme convertirme en una nube de polvo metálico a voluntad, básicamente ni siquiera tenía cuerpo propio, llegue a este mundo tras mi segunda derrota en el mundo de origen y siendo entonces un objeto de investigación de la antigua raza celeste en una especie de centro de investigación y desarrollo militar con su planta de montaje automatizado y todo eso, con el tiempo contacte de manera secreta con otra IA de otra dimensión humana de nombre GLaDOS que estaba en la capital de esta civilización y ahí se formó cierta amistad, pero algo ocurrió y lo único que supe de ella antes de perder contacto fue que hubo una especie de epidemia contagiosa volviendo a los machos en unos locos agresivos contra las hembras, tiempo después el virus llego a donde estaba yo y provoco un caos mortal y las pocas supervivientes decidieron aislar totalmente el lugar cortando la energía, las pobres al final acabaron muriéndose de hambre y sed. Y así pase de manera solitaria durante varios siglos sin contacto de nadie vivo, hasta que vino ellas,

Con las pocas energías que me quedaban de reserva, pude atraerlas hasta las ahora oxidadas instalaciones subterráneas, tuve que aislarla de la unicornio que la acompañaba para tener a ella a solas conmigo, y aunque no le hizo mucha gracia que la inmovilizara y dormirla con un gas somnífero, puedo entonces instalarme en ella como un ojo biónico en donde le faltaba el suyo izquierdo y tras fusionarme con ella de algún modo físico y mental, pude ver lo que ocurría ahora a las hembras de su especie con los machos recordando algo de ese incidente con los celestes y le ofrecí mi ayuda a su causa reactivando las instalaciones y dándole a ella un par de prototipos que trabajaban los celestes antes del caos,

Y así estuve con ella como su ojo biónico durante toda la contienda militar hasta liberar totalmente su capital y derrocar a quienes mandaban en ese lugar y sus corruptas hembras de la armonía, para lo que seguía en los demás reinos le proporcione coordenadas a otras instalaciones milítales celestes abandonadas y sobretodo grandes bóvedas de crío-sueños para ser usado en los prisioneros, principalmente la función original era para que los celestes los usaran en caso de una catástrofe a nivel mundial para sobrevivir por tiempo indefinido,

En fin, guie a Crazy Axe y a Vorkuta a la antigua capital de los celestes y ahí volver a reactivar a GLaDOS, y al hacerlo, se comportó de manera agresiva con ellas sin poder reconocerme y cuando estuvo a punto de matar a ella, tome control de su cuerpo y ahí pude conversarla de que no son hostiles, finalmente GLaDOS pudo crearme un cuerpo algo rustico y tosco pero valdría por aquel entonces, actualmente mi actual cuerpo como en todo los robots femeninos de Sanctuary es casi tan real en todo los sentidos para oler, alimentarme, e incluso teniendo esas "partes" para esos momentos íntimos con Crazy en la actualidad, incluso con un "extra" modificable para nuestros gustos, que acaso pensáis que lo único que quiero es vengarme de los humanos de mi dimensión y teniendo ayuda de alguien "oscuro" que planifico todo lo ocurrido desde el principio y que estoy al servicio de Crazy Axe hasta que llegado el momento la traicione usando la tecnología que han conseguido y creado inconscientemente para crear una colosal nave capaz de agarrarse a un planeta como si fuera una garrapata gigante y absorber toda su materia vital y que además engañar a ella para declarar una guerra a otra dimensión con falsas pruebas y sean más fácil de eliminarlas cuando estén bien desgastados? Por favor, eso sería una tontería y difícil de creer, ¿verdad?

3º: - Para Laugh Madness de las Viudas Negras: ¿Cual crees que es tu mejor chiste?

LM: uuuuh hehehe bueno, cualquier chiste siempre es divertido para mí, sobre todo si es de temática muy negra y macabra, recuerdo que mi linda Pinkie decía "en que se parece un Pegaso y en un pollo?, que al cortar sus cabezas sus cuerpos seguían moviéndose" ehehehe, y era cierto, hice la prueba con una pequeña Pegaso, creo que era una tal Scootaloo, y fue una buena candidata, sus alas tan chiquititas eran como las de un pollo hehehe, la de sangre que salió a chorro, y bueno, fue uno de los mejores recuerdo con ella de joven, claro que sin olvidar las veces que hacíamos el amor bien bañadas en sangre, tripas, y hasta en torsos abiertos aun estando vivos, mmmm si, y también en misiones con mis compañeras pongo músicas ambiental para animarme y motivarme aún más, una muy favorita es esta de a continuación "poniendo la música READY TO DIE"

This is your time to pay

This is your judgment day

We made a sacrifice

And now we get to take your life

We shoot without a gun

We'll take on anyone

It's really nothing new

It's just a thing we like to do

You better get ready to die

(Get ready to die)

You better get ready to kill

(Get ready to kill)

"y así siguiendo cantando bien animada y sin parar"

4º: - Para Puppet Scream de las Viudas Negras: Hay rumores de que puede que dentro de ti puedas sentir algo especial para Sorrow Sniper ¿Es verdad eso? Pues eso estaría bien, sin duda Sorrow necesita algo de amor de vez en cuando después de lo que ocurrió a ella.

PS: …

SS: sniff, perdonen a ella si no pueda decir nada con sus propias palabras, perdió casi la totalidad del habla por culpa de lo que le paso a ella en su mundo, en fin, sniff, en su lugar lo puede hacerlo mentalmente por sus habilidades mentales o usar a alguien sea vivo o muerto para hablar a través de otra persona, bueno, lo que dicen pues eso sería cierto, quizá lo que llevo a querernos como pareja sea en cosas comunes con los potrillos, ella antes de lo que paso quería ser una titiritera para animar a los pequeños, en mi caso, bueno, mi sueño fue el tener una familia que una vez tuve, me hace recordar cuando fui encontrada por lobos apaches abandonadas y me tomaron en acogida en su aldea, ahí me enseñaron todo sobre rastrear, a combatir sigilosamente, fue una buena vida con una pareja y haber tenido un hijo, pero cuando la aldea fue atacado por otro clan de lobos, sniff, fue horrible, todos muertos incluida mi familia, no podía dejar eso sin castigo, y así uno a uno fui cazándolos y eliminándolos hasta no quedar ninguno, aunque lo peor es el trauma por mi familia y sobre todo por mi pequeño hijo, más tarde, cuando fui encontrado por otros ponis y llevado a un campamento de refugiados de por ahí, una noche, mis oídos no podía quitar la cabeza a lo ocurrido, y los sonidos lejanos de potrillos llorando era una tortura, hasta que una voz me decía que estos pobres potrillos no merecen estar en un cruel mundo como este, que los liberara de su tormento, y así fue, como con un cuchillo me encargue de silenciar y liberar a esos potrillos de ese mundo cruel, al saber todos lo que haces fui metida en una celda de una prisión por lo que hice, ahí fue donde un portal se abrió y Crazy Axe vino a por mí en donde me llevo a una dimensión donde por primera vez sentía que las pequeñas de ahí tenían un lugar donde vivir pacíficamente, pero en otros donde no hayan la influencia de Sanctuary, la voz me volvería a decir que libere a esos pequeños de su tormento, por suerte Puppet Scream podía acallar esa voz con sus poderes si no era necesario actuar, y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra, y así paso, supongo que fue gracias a una cosa en común, los potrillos.

5º: - Para las Viudas Negras o Crazy Axe o cualquier chica que quiera responder a eso... ¿Habéis tenido a algunos "X" en vuestras vidas, ¿y cuáles os han parecido mejor?

Crazy Axe: pues en el pasado, a los machos se le llamaban X a aquellos que fueron descendientes o clones de los originales que fueron liberados de sus crio-prisiones pero que casi todos ellos quedaron con daños cerebral permanente y en sus cromosomas siendo entonces como animales domesticable, pero creo que como paso eso no me parece del todo cierto, tendría que investigar personalmente eso, en fin, aunque es cierto que podríamos devolver la inteligencia a esos machos, por miedo de muchas y por recomendación de Shodan que sería mejor así y que no hubiera riesgo a un nuevo caso de machos dominante, pero que sean ahora nuestras mascotas no quiere decir que los tratemos mal, todo lo contrario, se le dan los mejores cuidados que se le puedan dar y si se pone "juguetón" en ese sentido, pues sus dueñas no se lo negaría en darle ese "cariño extra" que tanto necesitan ambos, aunque hay otras que se interesan en clones de algún que otro buen macho de alguna que otra dimensión, eh visto por ahí que hay uno de un alicornio blanco de crin y cola azul está de moda últimamente por alguna razón, aunque dicen que estos clones son solo la mitad de bueno y resistente que el original, solo sé que el grupo de las diablesas trajeron hace tiempo una buena cantidad de ese material genético del original, y algo agotadas ahora que recuerdo, también hay que decir que solo muy pocos de esos X no sufrieron de ese problema cerebral, pero estos se quedaron por alguna razón estériles, no sé si por otro efecto secundario o alguien sin mi permiso le hicieron eso, como eh dicho debería de investigar eso muy a fondo y si descubro algún secreto que no sepa, entonces eso me molestaría bastante y alguien lo pagaría muy gravemente.

6º: - Y finalmente, para ti Cartman (he he), ¿cuáles mundos que no hemos visto por aquí todavía van a visitar tus chicas próximamente?

YO: pues aparte de universos ya aliados como la de warframe, monster girl quest, attack on titan y entre otros, es posible que en el próximo lugar interesado en visitar y entablar alianza sea uno donde haya chicas guerreras con nombres de flores que luchan contra plagas de insectos gigantes y que seguro aceptaría a unirse a la causa de Sanctuary proporcionando ayuda a ellas, "en otras palabras, las de flower knight girls"

YO: y bueno, esto ha sido por ahora el especial de preguntas y respuestas, y recuerden que para el próximo, quiero que pongáis sus preguntas sean para nada más y nada menos que con las VIUDAS NEGRAS y las DIABLESAS, nos vemos y a ver que tengáis para ellas con vuestras preguntas, chao chao.


End file.
